


Bad Days Make For A Good Life

by The_Moons_Best_Friend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hints of Ennotana if you squint, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pierced Daichi, Saeko is so Hot Please, Sawamura Daichi Is Also A Mess, Strangers to Lovers, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, Tattoo Daichi, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moons_Best_Friend/pseuds/The_Moons_Best_Friend
Summary: Sugawara Koushi’s life is complete mess. A run in with a stranger might just be what he needs to turn it around.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Suga’s Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming on this ride with me! I have no idea how long this will be yet but I’m so excited to write it!

Suga was out on a Wednesday at 5, drunk and lost. This wasn’t something Suga did often, but when you lose your job, your apartment, and most of your stuff in the same day, it calls for it. Oh also, getting ghosted by the guy you’ve been falling for really pushed him over the edge. 

Suga had started the day like normal. Waking up late, rushing through getting ready, drinking about a liter of black coffee, and rushing out the door. 

When he got to work he ran to his office, with a minute to spare, and started work. He had already been working for 3 hours when he piece of shit boss called him into his office and said they were going to have to let him go. Why they had him work half a day first was beyond him. 

He wanted to scream at the fat, balding, slightly homophobic man. Tell him how awful he had been, how this job had taken years off of his life. But he didn’t. He actually said thank you. 

Just like when he got to his apartment and his landlord let him know he had a week to move out because he was selling the building, Suga said he understood, and went to start packing his things. 

Suga had always had trouble standing up for himself. If you even thought about hurting his friends, he could make anyone wish they were dead with his words. But when it came to himself he just couldn’t do it, even when people deserved it. 

When he got to his apartment he went to unlock his door, but noticed it was already unlocked. He was pretty sure he had locked his door, so when he came in he did so cautiously. When he finally walked through the door he noticed where his tv couch and coffee table used to be, was now empty space. The same went for the kitchen appliances, and his laptop was not where he had left it that morning. 

Suga took a look around his apartment, sat down on the floor, and cried. 

He felt like he had cried for hours and didn’t have anything left. He decided to get his ass off the floor, and called the non emergency line to report a break in. 

The cops came, took his statement and left, basically telling him it’s unlikely they’ll find his stuff and to file a report with insurance. 

Standing there, watching the police document the sad affairs of his life, he checked his phone. He had a text from Oikawa, and a few social media updates. He went to his texts with Jason and saw the same 3 texts he’d sent, all with a little “seen” mark below them, feeling even more pathetic than before. 

That’s how he ended up at a park, on a Wednesday at 5 pm, with a large tub of ice cream, and a bottle of whiskey. 

He found a bench to sit on, opened up his tub of half eaten ice cream, and poured some of the whiskey in it. 

“You know you could get arrested for public intoxication.” 

Suga looked around, wondering if he needed to add hearing voices to his list of woes, when he looked almost behind him noticing a man standing there. 

Once he got his eyes to focus, he noticed this was a very attractive man. He was wider than Suga, who was always more on the skinny side, with broad shoulders and a strong chest. His biceps filled out his shirt, and he noticed some ink peaking out of it. When he looked at the guys face he saw a big smile with dimples, big brown eyes, and piercings lining his ears. 

Oh my god he’s so hot Suga thought. 

“Uh thanks?” The guy rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh shit did I say that out loud?” Suga said covereing his face with his hands, but then deciding he needed more ice cream and whiskey to get through this. 

The guy laughed and said “is that even good?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I just know I want ice cream and I want alcohol. This makes it easy to get both.”

The guy seemed to think this over. “I can see that.” 

Suga caught himself checking the guy out more than he’d like to admit. It just wasn’t legal how well those jeans were fitting his very muscular thighs. He also wondered what it would feel like to run his tongue along that strong jaw line. 

They stayed silent for a while, and then the guy sat down on the bench. “So what happened?” 

Suga looked up at hot guy again, lifting an eyebrow at him. “How do you know something happened?” 

The guy gave Suga a once over. “Oh so you just get drunk on wednesdays at 5 every week?” 

Suga rolled his eyes “okay fine. I lost my job and then my landlord kicked me out and my apartment got broken into and they stole all my stuff.” 

“Fuck” hot guy said. And Suga nodded in agreement. 

They sat in silence again, Suga taking more spoonfuls of his alcoholic ice cream. He felt the tears wanting to fall again and inwardly scolding himself. 

Get your shit together! You will not cry in front of hot guy!

He took his phone out again, having no notifications from Jason, and felt one of the tears fall. “And you want to know the fucking cherry on top?” He said into his ice cream, watching the tears fall into the container. 

“What’s that?” The guy said, voice soft. 

“This guy who I’ve been talking to, totally ghosted me a few days ago. He was like super hot and funny and smart and had a good job. Who am I kinding, of course he ghosted me! He was obviously too perfect.” 

The guy suddenly stood up, causing Suga to look up at him with his red swollen eyes. Then he extended his hand to Suga. 

Suga looked at him, then his hand, and back at him, clearly not getting it. 

“Well let’s go.” Hot guy said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Suga still eyed him, thought about questioning it, shrugged and took the guys hand. He made sure his ice cream was securely in his other hand before continuing. 

They started walking but the guy didn’t seem to know where he was going. 

“Are you going to kill me now? It’s fine if you are I’d just like to know.” Suga said, pouting when some of his whiskey spilled over the ice cream top. 

“What? No. We’re going to the store.” He said, smiling a little at Suga’s pout. 

“Oh. Okay.” 

The guy was looking at Suga, and cleared his throat. “You know you really shouldn’t trust people so easily. I mean I’m not going to hurt you but many people would.” 

Suga giggled. “I didn’t know I was going to the store with my dad.” 

This caused hot guys brow to furrow. Cute. He grabbed the ice cream from Suga, and took a big bite, and then promptly choked. “Holy shit that’s terrible.” 

“You’re doing it wrong. You need to get drunk and then you won’t care.” Suga said, winking at him. Well he tried to wink. It probably was more of slow blink. 

The guy snorted (yep, definitely a slow blink), and took another big bite, wincing at the burn. 

Suga reached to grab his treat back, but overestimated the distance and started to fall. He grabbed onto the first thing he could, which just happened to be a very large, very strong bicep. His other hand landed on the guys stomach. Holy shit of course he has wash board abs. 

“You okay there?” Suga looked up and saw that smile up close, causing him to feel even more light headed. 

The guy helped him back upright, and when he trusted Suga was sturdy, let go. They then walked through a door and were in the store. 

Suga followed this man not questioning much about what was happening, just happy to be distracted from his shitty life. 

They first went to the dairy aisle, where the guy bought a dozen eggs. Then they got toliet paper. The guy also got some snacks Suga was excited to get into later. Suga poured the last of the whiskey into his ice cream, and dumped the bottle into a trash can. 

When they walked out of the store the guy looked left and right, and said “do you know that guys address?” 

“Huh? You mean Jason? No we never got that far.” 

The guy sat Suga down on a curb, made sure he was stable and then got his phone out. He dialed while asking Jason’s last name. Suga told him and he started talking to someone on the other line. 

“Okay thanks Ennoshita. I owe you big time.” 

He looked down at Suga on the curb, hugging his carton tightly, and offered his hand again. Suga took it and stood up on wobbly legs. 

“You ready?” 

Suga stuck his spoon in the air like a sword in front of him. “Onward!” 

As they walked Suga started to finally think about the situation he was in. He was drunk, walking with a guy who’s name he didn’t even know, toward an undetermined location. He tried to make himself care, but he just couldn’t do it. 

“So um, are you not busy? Like I’m not keeping your from anything? Or anyone?” 

The guy shook his head. “Nope and nope. I had no where to be today, I was just going for a walk. And no one is waiting for me at home, if that’s what you were asking.” 

Hot guy started searching through his bag, pulled out some sour gummy worms, and Suga started making grabby hands at them with the unoccupied hand. 

Laughing, hot guy bypassed his waiting hand and placed two on his lips, waiting for him to open them. Suga opened up for him, and only closed his mouth on the guys fingers a little. He tried really hard not to close his eyes when he felt his fingertips on his lips, but he’s pretty sure he failed. 

“We have a little bit of a walk to the bus station. Tell me about yourself.” 

Suga fake gagged. “Gross my life is so pathetic. No thanks.” 

“Okay how about a game then.” 

Suga’s eye lit up. “Oh I love games! Let’s play truth or dare!” 

He scrunched his nose at that. “That’s not what I meant-“ 

“Truth or dare!” Suga said, with a mischievous smile. 

He seemed unable to resist it. “Fine dare.” 

“Hm” Suga rubbed his chin seemingly in deep thought. Then he covered his mouth and giggled. “I dare you to yell “I love dick” as loud as you can.” 

“Oh my god I didn’t know you were evil” the guy said, but then he turned around and yelled at the top of his lungs, cupping his face to enhance the sound “I LOVE DICK!” 

He got a few heads turned toward him, and a parent covering their child’s ears while frowning at him, but luckily the street was decently empty. 

He turned around to see Suga hiding behind a bush. “Why are you hiding?” 

“I can’t be associated with the I love dick guy! So embarrassing.” Hot guy grabbed him from his hiding spot and they continued forward. 

“Your turn.” 

“I pick truth.” Suga said. 

“Okay what’s something you’ve never told anyone?” 

Suga stopped walking, looked around, and then crooked his finger at hot guy, beckoning him near. He leaned in, and Suga whispered in his ear “I’ve stolen keychains from every single convenient store I’ve ever been in.” 

When Suga leaned back hot guy’s eyes were wide, and then he let out a hearty, deep laugh that wasn’t helping Suga’s cause in staying up right. 

“You really are a menace to society.” Hot guy said, and Suga shrugged like what are you going to do?

They were standing at the bus stop now, watching the bus approach. They got on, Suga feeling the guys hand on his lower back, helping him in. 

When they got to their seat Suga plopped down in his chair, hot guy sitting next to him. 

He whispered “truth or dare.” 

The guy whispered back “truth.” 

“Boo” Suga said, making a thumbs down. “Tell me your most embarrassing story. And don’t try to lie. I’ll know.” Suga tried to give his best stern face. 

The guys cheeks seemed to turn a little pink, so Suga fed him some more ice cream to help him gain some courage. 

“Why thank you” he said. Then his voice got lower. “On time in college I got so drunk I went to my ex’s house and cried in his front yard, threw up, took my clothes off because they were now dirty, and fell asleep. He found me the next morning.” 

Suga let out a surprised laugh “holy shit that’s so embarrassing. I would never tell that story again if I were you.” 

He frowned, so Suga patted his cheek and tried not to laugh again. It didn’t work very well. 

“Alright asshole, you go.” 

Suga pinched his cheek this time, hot guy swatting his hand away. “Okay okay. Dare.” 

He looked around the bus for a minute, seeming to try to come up with something. “I dare you to stare at the guy across from us for the rest of the ride.” 

“Pssh I got this. Hold my ice cream.” Suga leaned forward, closed his eyes, and then turned his head and stared directly at the poor soul sitting across the bus. 

It took a while, but after a minute the man seemed to feel eyes on him. He looked toward Suga, then looked away, looked again, and again, until he realized Suga wasn’t going to look away. 

“Um, can I help you?” The guy seemed unnerved by the interaction. 

Suga said nothing, continuing to stare. Hot guy was looking out the window over Suga’s shoulder, trying not to shake from the laughter that was trying to escape. 

“Seriously is there something on my face? Or do you recognize me or something?” 

Suga didn’t let up, and right as it seemed the guy was going to lose it the bus stopped at their stop. 

As Suga and hot guy stood up they heard a quiet “oh thank god” behind them. 

As soon as they were off the bus the both lost it, holding onto their stomaches they were laughing so hard. 

Suga was focusing too hard on his laughter, that he dropped his ice cream on the ground. He suddenly stopped laughing and fell to the ground crying out “noooooo.”

This seemed to start hot guys laughter all over again. Suga contemplated trying to salvage some of it but hot guy stopped him. 

“It was his time to go.” 

“But he was so young! Had so much life left in him!” 

Suga got up off the ground, looking at the empty carton one more time whispering a “rest in peace my friend” before following the guy. 

“I know what will make you feel better. We’re here.” 

“Where’s here?” Suga asked, looking at a line of small houses. 

“This” he points dramatically, “is Jason’s house.” 

Suga looked at the house, then at hot guy, then at the bag in his hands, and he suddenly made the connection. “Holy shit. You brought me to egg and toliet paper his house.” His eyes were as big as saucers. 

Hot guy looked at him with a proud smile on his face. “Hell ya I did. Let’s do this.” 

He opened the container as Suga started on opening the toliet paper bag. Hot guy handed Suga an egg. “You first, I insist.” 

“Why thank you sir.” He said, and then hurled an egg as his garage door, hitting it and the egg going everywhere. “FUCK YA!” 

Suga was beaming, and when he looked over so was his companion. They both started alternating throwing eggs and letting toliet paper rolls fly. Eventually they saw the curtain from the window move over and Jason’s head pop out. 

“Oh shit! Abort abort!!!” Suga threw all the evidence down and started running. He heard quick footsteps behind him and laughter. Then he heard “FUCK YOU SUGA!” From near the house. 

Suga rounded a corner and when he found an alley he slipped into it, hot guy right behind him. He bent over to catch his breath and when he straightened he found a set of eyes boring holes into him. 

“That was amazing. You are amazing.” Suga said before he could stop the words from coming out. 

“I could say the same for you.” Was he suddenly closer? Suga noticed he could feel hot guys breath on him and yep he was definitely closer. 

His vision was full of large brown eyes and inviting lips. He was still pretty inebriated, but he thought he saw those eyes flicker down to his lips. 

Hot guy seemed to be warring with himself, so Suga made the decision for him. He leaned forward pressing his lips to the other man’s. They were soft and warm and exactly what Suga thought they would be. The guy put one hand on Suga’s jaw, the other on the back of his head, and walked him backwards until he felt a cold wall on his back. He used the hand on Suga’s jaw to tilt his head back slotting their lips together better. 

Suga bit the guys bottom lip, causing him to gasp. He decided to take advantage of that opening and put his tongue in hot guys mouth, swiping on the roof of his mouth, his teeth, any and all surfaces he could reach. The guy seemed to appreciate that because he sucked on Suga’s tongue, causing a moan to rip from his throat. Suga was just about to dip a hand under his shirt and feel those abs in real time when he heard a very annoying ringing sound. 

Hot guy pulled away with a loud pop and yelled “FUCK!” The looked at Suga and said in a whine “fuck. I’m sorry I have to take this.” 

“This better be really important.” The guy growled to whoever was on the other end of the line. Suga personally believed he was being too nice until the look on the guys face changed from a look of frustration to one that said business. 

“Of course. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” 

He hung up the phone and rested his foreheads against Suga’s. “I’m so sorry I have to-“ 

“Go. Right.” Suga said, only pouting a little bit. 

The guy crashed his lips into Suga’s one more time, and then he was gone. 

Suga watched him leave, noticing just how nice his ass was, until he turned back and gave Suga the cutest wave. Suga waved back, and didn’t move from his spot until hot guy was out of sight. 

He fumbled his phone out of his pants, got to Oikawa’s contacts and waited. 

“Hey bitch. What do you want?” 

“Fuck off. Come pick me up.” 

“Are you drunk in public again? Suga is the middle of the week.” 

“You really want to start this game? Remember last week when you called me worried because some guy had come over and fucked you and then you-“

“JESUS SHUT UP. Okay I’m coming. Send me your location.” 

“Hurry up. I’m too pretty to be left all alone on the street.” 

When he hung up he started walking out of the alley to wait on the curb. He sat down and felt something in his other pocket he’s sure wasn’t there before. When he took out the bag of sour gummy worms, he felt a smile take over his face. Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga woke up a few weeks later dreaming about big brown eyes and eggs. Then he suddenly was assaulted by a flying hand from behind him. 

“WHAT THE FUCK OIKAWA!” 

He screamed waking Oikawa, and probably the neighborhood up. 

He had been staying with Oikawa ever since the break in, and then he didn’t have an apartment a week after that anyways. 

“Shhhhh” came from Oikawa. “Too early. Need beauty sleep.” 

Suga took his pillow and stuck it over Oikawa’s face. “Don’t bitch slap me at 8 am then!” 

Oikawa squawked and flailed around, trying to get Suga and the pillow off of him. He swung wildly causing Suga to rear back and letting Oikawa escape from the pillow. 

Oikawa bolted from the bed, Suga hot on his tail, when Oikawa slipped into the bathroom, slamming the door in Suga’s face. 

“I will get you. I know where you sleep.” 

“Oho, that sounds sexy.” Oikawa said through the door. Suga smacked the door causing Oikawa to laugh. He grumbled his way into the kitchen, trying not to think about hot guy anymore. Honestly the guy was amazing. He was hot as hell, nice, fun, and obviously caring. Suga was infatuated. The problem was he had no way to get in touch with him. 

Oikawa walked into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. “You day dreaming about muscles and piercings guy?” 

“Don’t forget tattoos.” 

“My apologies how could I make such a grave error?” Oikawa held his hand over his heart, looking completely scandalized. 

Suga rolled his eyes chewing on some toast and taking big gulps of coffee. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t get his name. You got no kind of identifying information? Like his job or where he lives or anything?” 

“Ya Oikawa, we didn’t ask each other’s names but he told me his addresss? Obviously not! Also I’m not the one to blame here. I was drunk. He was completely sober and didn’t ask me shit!” 

“You both seemed to be pretty caught up in the moment. Maybe he just forgot?” 

“Or maybe he didn’t want to ever see me again. I was a total mess, how could he?” Suga laid is head on the counter, feeling extremely sorry for himself. 

“The way you described how hot that kiss was, there is no way that’s true.” Oikawa rubbed his back a poured him more coffee. 

“Maybe you’ll meet again like you did that first time. You guys are fated for each other I’m sure of it!” 

Suga rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot. Fate is bullshit. And I had my chance and blew it because I was too drunk to think straight.” 

“Suga-chan you never think straight.” Oikawa winked. Suga lifted his head from the counter, just to karate chop Oikawa in the ribs, and go back to his moping. 

“GODDAMIT THAT HURTS!” Oikawa held his side while glaring at Suga. “You’re the worst.” 

He placed his coffee mug in the sink, went to get his shoes and his bag for work, and headed for the door. 

“Have a great day honey! Love you.” Suga said while blowing a kiss. Oikawa sent him a middle finger as he walked out the door. 

Suga had a long day of job searching, apartment hunting, and junk food eating, so he decided he should probably get started. 

He had just gotten his laptop out when he got a phone call from an unknown number. Most of the time he ignored them but this time he decided to answer. 

“Hello?” 

“This is Officer Sawamura Daichi from the Sendai police department. Is this Mr. Sugawara Koushi?” 

Huh. Something about that deep voice sounded strangely familiar. Did Suga know any cops? He didn’t think so. 

“This is him.”

“Hi Sugawara-San. I’m so sorry to hear about the break in. The officer who had been on your case had other obligations and I will now be in charge of your case. I was going over some of the details and I feel like there’s some questions he skipped over.” 

The polite way of saying that guy is an idiot, Suga thought. 

“Well I’m glad someone more competent is on my case. What do you need from me?” 

He heard a small laugh covered by a cough. Okay that was really familiar. He was going through his mental rolladex of names but could not come up with a Sawamura Daichi. 

“I’d like to ask you some more questions. Is there anyway you could come by the precinct?”

“Sure! I could be there in like an hour?” 

“Perfect. Thank you so much.” 

“No problem. See you then.” 

After the phone call ended Suga closed his laptop and went to take a shower. Throughout his shower, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed he could not get that voice out of his head. Where the hell do I know that from? 

Oh well he thought as he pulled his shoes on and walked out the door. I guess I’ll find out soon enough.


	2. Daichi’s Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would be weekly but I already wrote this and got too exited so here you go! I have a few more chapters already written and am really excited to see where this story goes.

Sawamura Daichi was suffering. He had gotten to the precinct an hour ago to start his shift and every minute he spent there he got closer to banging his head on the table. 

“Hey captain, how you doin’?” He was greeted with from Saeko, who was currently on front desk duty. She had her uniform unbuttoned as low as possible so her chest was on full display, a sucker in her mouth even though it was 8 am, and a Yaoi manga in her hand, with two very naked men on it. 

She also was eyeing Daichi up and down with a smirk around her lollipop. He always hated when Saeko was at the front desk because she loved getting him flustered. If he liked people with vagina’s he would be flattered, but unfortunately he didn’t. 

“Saeko,” Daichi started, about to scold her for all the rules she was breaking, but he decided it wasn’t worth it. “Never mind. Good morning.” 

“It’s always a good morning when I get to see those thighs and that smile”, Saeko winked. When Daichi felt his face flush red Saeko let out a bark of a laugh while throwing her head back. 

“Oi! Sis stop hitting on the captain! It’s creepy. Also, he’s gay.” He heard Tanaka yell from the other room. 

“I’ve heard that one before. Didn’t stop me then, won’t now.” Saeko said to her brother as Daichi started to walk farther in. She gave him one last little wave before going back to her book. 

Daichi walked into the main room of the precinct to find what he normally did, barely controlled chaos. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya were sitting on top of their desks, facing each other, in the middle of a very intense game of cards. They each had about 3 empty energy drink cans on their desks. 

Ennoshita seemed to be attempting to get some work done, staring holes into his computer, but was pulling his hair, trying to ignore the idiots who kept bumping his desk. 

“Are you guys going to even pretend to work? I am your boss, you should at leas be a little afraid of me.” 

Nishinoya made a very serious face “oh yes cap my hands are shaking, see? I’m terrified!” He lifted his hand up to show Daichi, which was extremely steady, even after all those energy drinks. 

“Oh ya, you’re super scary Daichi.” Tanaka said without even looking away from his cards. “HAHA GO FISH BITCH!” And then Tanaka slapped down 3 matches he had in his hand. 

“FUCKING SHIT RYUU! HOW DO YOU ALWAYS WIN?” Nishinoya threw his cards down, which landed all over Ennoshita’s desk, causing the man to slump in his chair and hang his head in defeat. 

“Oh ho good morning, Iwaizumi” they heard from the front room, Saeko almost purring. 

There was a flurry of movement, and Tanaka and Noya were quickly picking up their mess, sitting down in their desks, and pretending to work. All right in front of the man who was supposed to be in charge. 

When Iwaizumi walked in Tanaka and Noya visibly glupped and said in unison “good morning lieutenant.” 

“Goodmorning” Iwaizumi grumbled, nodding at Ennoshita too. “Hey captain” he said while cupping Daichi’s shoulder on the way to his own desk. 

Once he sat down Daichi heard Ennoshita bust out in laughter staring straight at Daichi. He hadn’t moved from his spot, so completely disgusted by the scene that had just unfolded, but he glared at Ennoshita. 

“I guess we know who’s really in charge around here.” Ennoshita said with a smirk. 

Daichi stomped off to his office mumbling a “fucking asshole” under his breath, still hearing sounds of chuckles behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saeko entered his office a while later with a stack of papers. “Hey somebody dropped this off and said it’s your problem now. Apparently the guys who were originally in charge of it got a homicide so they need you to do it.” 

Daichi started rubbing his temples. “Of course they do. Thanks Saeko.” 

“Anything for you, captain”. Saeko left, and as she walked by her brothers desk she knocked some of the papers of his desk. “What the fuck Saeko?” 

When he bent down to pick them up she grabbed him in a headlock and started rubbing her knuckles into the top of his head. 

“AHHH get off get off!” Tanaka yelled, trying to get out of her hold. Noya was whooping, egging Saeko on. 

“Hey shut the fuck up!” Iwaizumi yelled, causing Saeko to quickly run away and Tanaka to get back in his chair and get back to his work. 

At least we have someone they’ll listen to, Daichi thought. This team was going to give him premature gray hair, if he didn’t already have some. 

He tried to keep his thoughts from drifting to silver haired guy as much as he could, but even after all these weeks he couldn’t get him off his mind. 

When he first noticed someone sitting in a public park with an open container, obviously already drunk, he was planning on nicely but firmly telling the man to go somewhere else before he had to give him a ticket. Then when the man looked at him and he noticed the red rimmed eyes, and the red nose, all he could feel was sympathy. 

Then he saw the big hazel eyes staring back at him, the little mole right by his left eye, and when he finally smiled at Daichi, he knew he was a goner. 

The initial feelings of irritation, then pity, quickly turned into fascination. This beautiful, sad man was also hilarious, a little bit chaotic, and extremely interesting. 

Daichi doesn’t break rules, he definitely doesn’t break laws. He may bend them every once in a while, but never break them. And he would normally never use his resources to help him break laws. But he felt an unexplainable pull to spend more time with this man, and to do whatever he could to bring out that blinding smile as much as possible. 

When they kissed in the alley, that’s when Daichi knew he was done for. It was one of the best kisses he’s ever experienced. He’s never felt a connection like that with anyone. 

It had been perfect, until Daichi got a call about a suspect they had been searching for in a murder case finally being found. He left as quickly as he could, but as he was riding the bus back to the station he realized he didn’t get anything from the man. He had heard Jason yell the name Suga, but that didn’t give him much to work off of. 

He had spent more time than he was willing to admit trying to find anything fitting Suga in the system, but he came up with nothing.

As he skimmed over the files on his desk, he noticed some glaring holes in the investigation. Of course he would get stuck with someone else’s case, and they hadn’t even asked all the necessary questions of the victim. 

As he picked up his phone to call Mr. Sugawara, he noticed Noya looking back and forth suspiciously. The throbbing in his temples became more pronounced as the man picked up the phone. Then Noya and Tanaka made eye contact, with matching mischievous grins. 

Daichi wasn’t focused much on the phone call, trying to figure out what was happening in the other room, when the man agreed to come talk to him and he hung up. 

Daichi kept an eye on the two, but nothing seemed to be happening so he eventually went back to his own computer, looking over some of their open cases. He knew their devious plan would eventually come to light, so he stayed on alert waiting for it. 

“Good afternoon. How can I help you?” 

He heard about an hour later, coming from the front desk. He didn’t hear a response, but assumed it was Mr. Sugawara, so he started getting his questions in order. 

Then he heard a “NO FUCKING WAY.” Coming from the main room. He snapped his head up, sure he’d heard that voice wrong. 

Standing in the middle of the room, was a man with bright silver hair, big hazel eyes, and a mole next to his left eye. Although he was missing the red rimmed eyes, and flushed cheeks from alcohol, Daichi knew it was him. 

He just started blankly back at the man, unable to come up with any kind of response. Tanaka and Noya were openly looking back and forth between the new guy and Daichi, big smiles on their faces. Ennoshita was watching from behind his computer, pretending he wasn’t. And Iwaizumi was looking at Daichi with an eyebrow raised, arms crossed on his chest. 

“I assume you’re Mr. Sugawara?” Iwaizumi asked. But the man ignored him, still yelling across the room. “You’re a cop? You have got to be shitting me!” 

Daichi felt panic now, and started to walk toward him, realizing the man wasn’t going to start moving on his own. 

He started laughing hysterically, causing more interest in the other people working there. Saeko was peeking from the other room from behind her book. 

The man stopped laughing, looking shocked “this is way too good! You, the guy who enforces the law, helped me break so many-“ 

Daichi was suddenly in front of him, covering his mouth, eyes wide. “Mr. Sugawara will you PLEASE come into my office? Now?” Daichi said sternly, leading the man to his office. He still had taken his hand off the other man’s mouth, afraid of what he might say in front of his fellow officers. 

When they got to the room Daichi quickly closed his door and locked it. He gave Suga a meaningful look, that had Suga nodding, and then he took his hand off his mouth. 

Suga had the biggest shit eating grin on his face, and although Daichi was terrified of it, he had to admit he also found it extremely enticing. 

Suga sat down in the chair across from Daichi’s desk. Daichi took a cautious look into the main room and quickly regretted it. He felt 5 pairs of eyes on him, and heard much more chatter than he’d like. 

“So, do you always go around helping sad drunks break the law and then make out with them in an alley before you run away on important police business, or am I just special?” 

Daichi went to sit at his desk, pointedly ignoring the stares coming from outside of the room. 

He rubbed this back of his neck, face feeling hot. “Um no, it was just you. I don’t break laws normally, and I especially don’t help other people by doing it.” 

This made Suga’s smile go wider. “Aww I’m touched. Well, I don’t usually get wasted in the middle of the week at a public place. So I guess we both were acting out of character.” 

Daichi chuckled lightly. “ I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. You didn’t give me your name or anything.” 

Suga frowned now, a little pout on his lips. “Hey I was wasted. It makes sense that I’d forget. You on the other hand have no excuse!” 

Daichi lifted his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, that was my bad. I got a little distracted though and then got a call from the precinct so it just slipped my mind.”

Suga leaned in as close as he could on Daichi’s desk. “I wonder what could’ve distracted you so much you forgot something so important.” 

This made Daichi’s cheeks flare up again, and he cleared his throat. “Anyways, let’s talk about the break in. You ready to answer some questions?” 

Suga leaned back and flapped his hand at Daichi “sure, sure.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting his questions out of the way (only having to redirect Suga a few times), he was thanking the man for coming. 

Suga gave a bright smile. “No problem! I mean, I was super busy and you completely interrupted my day, but it’s fine.” He shrugged. 

Daichi shook his head but couldn’t hide his returning smile “I knew you were trouble.” 

Suga put his hand over his heart, looking shocked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Then he seemed to realize something, and his eyes got big, his mouth going slack. “Hey um that thing I told you about the keychains? I totally made that up. I’ve never stolen anything.” 

Daichi’s eyebrow quirked up as he circled around his desk, leaning on it next to where Suga was sitting. “Oh really? So if I searched your place right now I wouldn’t find a bunch of random keychains hanging somewhere.” 

Suga shook his head, feigning innocence. “Nope.” He popped the “p” and it made Daichi laugh. That made Suga’s face brighten, and he stood up from his chair. 

Daichi turned to open his office door for Suga, when he felt a soft touch on his earlobe. It caused his whole body to shudder, and he looked back at Suga, who was staring at his ears. 

“Do you have to take the piercings out for work?” Daichi felt him run his fingertips over the empty holes. He swallowed heavily and nodded. 

Then Suga moved his mouth closer and whispered “I like it better when you have them in. They’re really sexy.” He moved away, and when he was back in Daichi’s field of vision Suga let out a bark of a laugh, presumably at Daichi’s face that must have resembled a tomato. 

Daichi grumbled a thanks, and swung the door open. 

“OW MY NOSE!” Daichi felt the door collide with something, and heard Noya cry out. When he looked behind the door, everyone except Iwaizumi, who was on the other side of the doorframe, was crouched there, looking like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

Daichi frowned at all of them, which caused them to scatter, all except Iwaizumi of course. Who was not afraid of Daichi in the slightest. 

“I’m only guessing here, but are you sad drunk pretty guy?” Iwaizumi asked, causing Suga to light up, like he was proud of this name. He turned back around to Daichi, who was glowering at Iwaizumi. “You think I’m pretty?”

Daichi switched his gaze back to Suga, about to respond, when he heard a loud moan coming from Ennoshita’s computer. Everyone’s head whipped over to him, as he was frantically trying to do something on his computer. 

“FUCK ME HARDER DADDY JUST LIKE THAT!” Was blasted through the speakers, and the only other sound was Tanaka and Noya snorting into their hands, trying their best to control their laughter. 

More moans escaped the computer, with Ennoshita cursing at it and smacking the side of it. Suga was giggling next to Daichi, and Daichi was stuck in horror. 

“Enno, I didn’t know you had a daddy kink” Tanaka said, openly laughing now. 

“Ya, watching porn at work. I’m shocked” Noya tried to be convincing but the laughing gave him away. 

Ennoshita suddenly stopped clicking on his computer, and turned his attention to the two men currently acting innocent. 

“If you do not get this shit off of my computer in the next 10 seconds I will break both of your knee caps.” Ennoshita said in a low voice, full of menance. 

Tanaka and Noya shared a scared look, then scrambled over to the computer, and pressed a few buttons to make it stop. When the moans were finally silent, Daichi shook himself out of his stupor, and started firmly pushing Suga out of the office. 

“I like you guys! What’s your names?” Suga said, while being forced out of the room. 

“I’m Tanaka! And this is Noya!” Noya gave an energetic wave. “How do you know captain?” 

Suga’s face turned devious. 

Daichi tried to stop it. “No Suga, please don’t-“ 

“He found me sad and drunk and helped me egg and toliet paper some guys house. Oh!” Suga seemed to realize something. “That’s how you found out his house right? You used your police power to figure it out.” 

Tanaka and Noya looked absolutely delighted. “Ohoho? Captain, using your powers for bad deeds? Who are you and what have you done with Daichi?” Noya said. 

“Okay say goodbye Suga. He’ll be leaving now.” Daichi made it with Suga into the front room, avoiding eye contact with Saeko, and getting to the front door. When they got there Daichi moved his hands from Suga’s back. Suga turned around, kissed Daichi’s cheek and said “you have my name and number now, so you better use those, got it?” 

Daichi could only nod, not being able to process everything that just happened, and then Suga walked out the door. He stood there for a minute, smiling at nothing, until he heard Saeko clear her throat. 

He then frowned, stomped back into the room and yelled “Tanaka, Noya. My office, now!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga had been at Oikawa’s apartment absolutely buzzing since he got back from the police department. Oikawa was at work, and would be until around 6. He didn’t want to tell him over the phone, so he’d been pacing around for a good 3 hours. He tried to look for a job or apartment but couldn’t focus for longer than a few seconds. 

At 6:15 Suga heard the door start to open, he ran up to it, ready to tackle Oikawa, but had to quickly step back when he noticed it was his roommate, Hanamaki. 

“Oh. It’s you.” 

Hanamaki’s face stayed in the same neutral position (as it normally did) but his hand went up over his heart. “You wound me Sugawara.” 

Suga rolled his eyes, but went back into the living room and started pacing again. He heard Hanamaki taking his shoes off and putting his things away, then he saw his head pop into the room. When he didn’t say anything and just stared, Suga huffed out a breath and put his hand on his hip. “Can I help you?” 

“I’m good.” He replied, but kept staring. 

Suga frowned, but started pacing again. “You are very strange, Hanamaki.” 

Hanamaki shrugged like what are you gonna do? And then walked off. 

Suga figured he would go in his room for the night, but Hanamaki came back, sat on the couch, and patted the seat next to him. “Come sit. Tell the great Hiro all of your woes.” 

Suga eyed him again. He had known Hanamaki for a while, but they’d never been friends. He knew he loved pranks and had a weird sense of humor, but that was about it. 

Suga sat down but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to Hanamaki about this, but he also didn’t want to keep it in anymore. 

“Is this about the hot guy who helped you egg a dudes house when you were drunk?” 

Suga frowned “did Oikawa tell you?” That asshole, he thought. I’ll kill him. 

“Nope. I hear everything that goes on in this apartment.” He said, face still devoid of emotion. 

Suga couldn’t help but feel a little creeped out by that. “Okay well since you already know, today I found-“ 

Oikawa burst through the door at that moment, scaring the shit out of Suga. 

“I’m back bitches.” 

Hanamaki rolled his eyes and said “Boo.” Then looked back at Suga. “Anyways, about this guy?” 

Oikawa rushed over, flying over the back of the couch and landing on Hanamaki’s lap. “What guy? You mean the guy? What happened? And why are you telling this asshole instead of your best friend?” 

“Well Asahi’s busy so I couldn’t tell him.” 

Oikawa looked absolutely devasted, and Hanamaki gave Suga a fist bump. 

“Anyways,” Suga went into the whole story. When he got to the prank Tanaka and Noya had played on their poor fellow police man, Hanamaki took his phone out, seeming to be joting notes down. 

When it was over Oikawa looked giddy. “I can’t believe you guys found each other again! I told you it was fate!” 

Suga fake gagged and Hanamaki gave him a thumbs down. 

“Oikawa get your ass off me. I might pop a boner and that would be awkward for Suga.” This made Oikawa jump off of him as quickly as possible. 

“Ew Makki! You’re such a pervert. Watch out or I’m going to tell Mattsun.” 

“Oh good idea. He’d love to watch.” Hanamaki winked, causing Oikawa to stick his tongue out at him. 

Oikawa focused back on Suga. “Anyways, what are you going to do?” 

“Not a damn thing.” Suga said. “He has my number on his paperwork, so ball is in his court.” 

“Way to pawn the hardest part on him. I approve.” Hanamaki said. 

“God you’re so lazy. That reminds me, do either of you have a job yet?” Suga looked down sheepishly. 

Hanamaki on the other hand gave a “Nope” proudly before walking off to his room. 

Oikawa shook his head, then back on Suga said “so, how is he now that you’re not drunk?” 

Suga fell back on the couch, hand draped over his face. “Holy shit he’s so hot. I don’t even like uniforms but I swear the buttons on his shirt were working so hard to stay closed. And his sleeves were almost squeezing his biceps.” Suga suddenly sat up. “And oh my god his legs. They filled out his pants perfectly. I didn’t get a good look at his ass, but I can imagine it was amazing.” 

He kept going. “That’s not even the worst part. He was so cute, his face kept getting red. And he kept up with my snarky bullshit, and his team obviously cares about him.” 

Oikawa nodded his head while smirking at his friend. “Oh honey. You’ve got it bad.” 

Suga jabbed him in the ribs, getting a karate chop on the head back, then they both decided to order takeout for dinner.

After dinner and relaxing on the couch to watch one of the shitty reality shows they both were hooked on, Suga found himself constantly checking his phone. Oikawa kept giving him knowing looks, to which Suga would flip him off, but no matter how hard he willed it, his text notification just would not go off. 

As he was getting ready for bed he set his phone down on Oikawa’s night stand. He crawled into bed and started to try to get comfortable. 

“Night fuckface.” He heard from Oikawa’s side of the bed. 

“Night night ass licker” Suga said in a sweet voice. He was about to close his eyes when his phone vibrated. 

He popped up, and not two seconds later so did Oikawa. When he looked at the lock screen he saw a text notification from an unknown number. He looked at Oikawa, then felt a sharp pain the back of his head. “What are you waiting for? Open it!” 

Suga looked back at his phone, finger hovering over the notification. He finally pressed on it and read the message. 

Unknown number (11:22 pm)  
Hey Suga! It’s Daichi. Sorry I’m texting so late I got stuck at work and then my boss wanted to talk to me and then I had to keep Noya from jumping off of a roof and breaking his ankle. 

Suga giggled, and heard Oikawa snort over his shoulder. 

Unknown number (11:22 pm)   
Sorry I’m rambling. I just didn’t want you to think I forgot about you or didn’t want to talk to you. Because I do. And ya. This is Daichi. 

“Oh my god he’s such a loser.” Oikawa said. 

Suga wanted to frown, but couldn’t get the smile off of his face. “Ya maybe a little. But he’s adorable.”

Oikawa seemed to lose interest in this, and laid back down to go to sleep. Suga thought over what he would send back for a minute then typed out. 

Suga (11:27 pm)   
Hey Daichi! Thanks for texting me. I’m glad Noya has you there to make sure he’s okay ;) 

Not long after he felt another vibration. 

Daichi (11:28 pm)   
Okay well, I need to go to bed. Have to get up early tomorrow. I just didn’t want to screw it up this time. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day. Goodnight Suga. 

Suga felt his heart leap out of his chest. How could he just casually say something so cute? 

Suga (11:29 pm)   
I haven’t stopped thinking about you either. Goodnight Daichi. 

Suga was glad the conversation was over for now. He wasn’t sure his heart could take more sweetness. After that Suga laid in bed for a while, thinking about the man he’d met, and how completely different he was each time. The first time he was a little mysterious, wild, and unpredictable. The second time he was serious, dependable, and controlled. But both times he was witty, sweet, and adorable. 

Right before Suga fell asleep he decided he liked both sides of Daichi, and he wanted to know everything he could about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out at the latest in a week. Or I might have no patience and send it out early again. Have a great week!


	3. Suga is Moving Onward and Upward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m the worst. I say I’ll wait a week and then I just get too excited. Enjoy my lack of patience!

Suga walked out of the building he had just had an interview at, not sure how to feel. He tripped on his way in, and made some jokes that probably weren’t super workplace appropriate. (“We think it’s important to keep our workers on a tight leash.” “What a coincidence, I’ve been told I look great on a leash”) he shrugged as he loosened his tie. 

On his walk to the train station he took his phone out that he’d had on mute before. He felt his lips tugging up into a goofy smile when he saw his notifications. 

Daichi (10:42 am)  
I am going to kill Tanaka and Noya. They switched out the water jug with vodka. 

Suga let out a loud laugh at that, doubling over. I knew I liked those guys. 

Daichi (10:44 am)  
The worst part is Iwaizumi has been drinking it since 8. He apparently “didn’t notice” and is now drunk off his ass. He’s currently asleep on the floor of my office. 

Daichi had attached a picture and Iwaizumi was curled up in a ball underneath Daichi’s desk. It was hilarious to see the big burly man he’d met a few weeks ago look so small. 

Daichi (10:48 am)  
I completely forgot you were in an interview. Good luck! You’ve got this. 

This one made Suga blush, much too happy that Daichi remembered when he’d told him a week ago. 

Since that night Daichi texted Suga, that had basically spent every day texting back and forth. Suga would talk about his pathetic life of living off of his friends couch, and Daichi would complain about his team, usually Tanaka and Noya. 

They would also talk about other things. Suga would send Daichi memes that he didn’t get, and then laugh at how much of a grandpa he was. Daichi would send Suga pictures of cute animals he saw, or the sunrise when he went running. Suga would talk about how hard it was growing up with a single mom who worked all the time to support him. About how lonely his childhood was, and how he had a hard time being alone now. Daichi would talk about his constant fear of failure, that was instilled in him by strict parents who always made him feel like he wasn’t good enough. 

Daichi was just so easy to talk to. He always listened without judgement, and was patient with Suga. He made Suga want to open up and share himself with someone else, even the dark parts, that Suga didn’t share with anyone. 

Everything was going perfect. Except for the fact that Daichi never had any time to see Suga. He made that very clear from the beginning, that he was married to his work and didn’t have time to date. Suga acted fine with it, mostly because he’d rather have a little bit of Daichi rather than none at all. But after only seeing him twice, and only being able to touch him once, Suga was going a little crazy. 

“God he’s so hot I just want him to fucking destroy me. Is that too much to ask? Just use those thighs and leave me limping for the next week.” Suga said, standing in the kitchen in his pajamas on a Friday night, feeling sad for himself. 

“The gay in here is suffocating.” Hanamaki said, walking through the kitchen in his boyfriends shirt and underwear. 

Oikawa shook his head at his roommate, then looked at Suga with pity. “You need to get laid. Come out with us tonight.” 

Suga shook his head. “In my pjs already. Plus I don’t need to get laid. I need to get plowed by a very specific sexy ass cop. No one else can fill this need.” 

“Or hole.” Mattsun said coming out of his boyfriends room. 

“Nice” Makki gave his boyfriend a high five, and nodded in approval. 

“Come on Suga you can’t just mope around the apartment. Come with us.” 

“I said no.” Suga said, smacking Oikawa on the back, make Oikawa wince. “I like sitting around and feeling bad for myself thank you very much.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and ruffled Suga’s hair. “Whatever loser. We’re going to the gay bar if you change your mind.” 

“No homo though.” Mattsun said, with a lazy smile as he kissed his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Obviously” Makki said in return. 

All three of them went to their bedrooms to get dressed, leaving Suga to get armfuls of junk food, and head toward the couch. He turned on his favorite guilty pleasure movie, Never Been Kissed and started in on his snacks. 

He waved his friends off, and very quickly the loneliness started to sink it. It was strange because Suga was an introvert, who was always taking chances to be alone, but when he got them the silence seemed suffocating. 

Just when he was starting to feel fidgety, his phone vibrated. 

Daichi (9:10 pm)  
Hey are you busy? 

Suga felt instant relief. 

Suga (9:12 pm)  
Never too busy for you ;). What’s up? 

He waited but didn’t get a reply for a few minutes. 

Daichi (9:18 pm)  
Never mind. How was your day? 

Suga (9:19 pm)  
No no no you can’t do that to me. What is it? 

There was another pause in the conversation, and Suga almost texted again when he got a response. 

Daichi (9:25 pm)  
I’m just feeling really anxious and stressed? Idk it’s probably stupid. 

Suga’s heart felt heavy. Daichi rarely expressed these kinds of feelings, but Suga wanted him to feel comfortable with him, so he wanted to make sure he said the right thing. But then Daichi texted again. 

Daichi (9:26 pm)  
Can I call you? Or is that weird?

When he saw that Suga pressed call on his contact as soon as possible. Daichi answered after one ring. 

“That was quick.” Daichi said. Suga couldn’t help but notice the sadness in his voice. 

“I’m not a patient person.” Suga said, getting a small chuckle out of Daichi. 

“I’ve noticed.” Daichi said back. Suga waited for Daichi to bring it up, but after a minute it was clear he needed some help. 

“Spill, Daichi. I’m here for you.” Suga said, trying to convey how serious he was. 

“I just, fuck” Daichi took a deep breath. “I just feel exhausted. All I do is wake up, go to work, go to sleep, and then start over again. I have a million cases and I feel like I’m going to fail the victims in all of them. I don’t have any control over my work environment, and I have no life. I have nothing bigger and better to look forward to. And I hate going home to that empty apartment.” 

Suga sat and listened, hating hearing this coming from the strong confident man he knew. Then he came up with an idea. 

“You know, I am also in an empty apartment. And I also hate being in it by myself. Maybe we could fix that?” 

“Really?” Daichi sounded a little better, and Suga was delighted to be the source of that happiness. 

“Really really. I’ll text you the address. Head over whenever you like.” 

They hung up and Suga texted him. It was only then that he realized he invited Daichi over to see him. In his sushi pajamas and covered in crumbs. Before he could really let the panic set in he heard a knock at the door. 

When he went to open it he saw the man that only got more attractive the more he saw them. 

“Apparently your friends apartment is like 2 minutes away from mine and I was in my complex already so I changed and headed over here.” 

Daichi was wearing grey joggers and Suga could not wait to get the view of the backside, a police department t shirt and sneakers. He also had all of his piercings in. Suga had now seen Daichi in 3 different outfits, and somehow he was just as hot (if not hotter?) each time. 

Suga realized he was staring when Daichi cleared his throat, looking a little smug but with red tinted cheeks. 

“Sorry! Come in.” Suga let Daichi in. He took his shoes off and Suga led him into the living room and sat down on the couch. Daichi sat down on the other side, the snacks taking up the middle. 

“Nice pajamas” Daichi said, causing Suga to stick his tongue out. “So this is what you do on a Friday night?” 

“Alright never mind I regret my decision. Get out” Suga said with a straight face, throwing a pillow at Daichi. 

Daichi caught it while laughing. “I’m sorry. No more judging I promise.” He stuck out his pinky, and locked it with Suga’s. 

Suga nodded his head in approval and then started the movie. They both watched the movie for a while, until Suga felt something small hit his arm. He ignored it, but then he felt something hit his face. When he looked at Daichi, Daichi suddenly looked away, pretending to be watching the movie. Suga found the stray pieces of popcorn Daichi had been throwing and threw them back. 

Daichi smiled but didn’t acknowledge Suga. 

“Okay fuck this.” Suga said, causing Daichi to look at him and raise an eyebrow. Suga quickly threw all of the snacks on the ground and crawled toward Daichi on the couch. 

Daichi’s eyes went wide, and he scooted back against the arm rest of the couch. “Hey Suga?” 

“Ya, Daichi?” Suga said, while getting closer and closer. 

“What’re you doing?” Daichi said a little breathless. 

Oh my god he’s so cute when he’s flustered. 

When Suga was a breath away from Daichi’s lips he whispered “what do you think I’m doing?” 

Daichi gulped and closed his eyes. Then Suga quickly sat down next to Daichi, grabbed the popcorn, and went to eat it. 

When Daichi opened his eyes, he glared at Suga, who had a very smug grin on his face, smacked the bowl out of Suga’s hands, and whispered “oho so that’s how we’re going to play?” Then he put his lips to Suga’s neck, and sucked hard. 

Suga gasped, and grabbed onto Daichi’s shoulder tight. One of Daichi’s hands went to Suga’s stomach, slowly drawing circles on it, while his mouth continued to work on the bruise forming on Suga’s throat. 

Suga couldn’t help the small sounds escaping his mouth, and he started running his hands through Daichi’s hair, giving little tugs now and then. 

Daichi worked his way up Suga throat to his ear. He sucked on the lobe, then whispered “why am I not surprised that you’re a huge tease?”

Suga smiled while letting out a little moan. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Daichi’s hand that was on Suga’s stomach, slowly made a path to his hip, and then he grabbed Suga’s hip, hard and pulled him onto his lap. 

Suga let out another gasp, looking down at a very proud Daichi. When they locked eyes, Daichi’s smile fell away, into an expression of awe. He ran his hand over Suga’s lips, his nose, he touched his mole, and then it landed on his cheek. “God you’re so beautiful. When I met you I was going to give you a ticket but when you looked at me, even drunk and with tears on your face all I could think is how gorgeous you were.” 

Suga buried his face in Daichi’s neck, feeling heat from his neck to the tips of his ears. “Jesus Daichi you can’t just drop that shit on me. Warn me next time!” Daichi gave a hearty laugh, that turned into a whimper when Suga licked the base of his neck. He alternated between kisses and bites, feeling Daichi’s hands all over his back. He made his way up his neck, and smiled when he got to his ear, fucking finally, he thought. Suga ran his tongue up the shell of Daichi’s ear, tracing it around each piercing as he went. Daichi let out a whimper that was so sexy it went straight to Suga’s groin. He decided to take advantage of this situation and went to the bottom of Daichi’s shirt, sticking his hand inside and running his hands over the man’s abs. 

He pulled back, confusing Daichi, and ripping at his shirt to take it off. Once it was off Suga couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping. “That is so not fair. You’re even hotter than I imagined.” 

Daichi gave him a smirk. “You’ve been imagining me?” 

Suga rolled his eyes. “You want to start dirty talk Daichi? Because I don’t think you’re ready for that.” Daichi raised an eyebrow, looking unconvinced. 

Suga leaned back in and whispered in his ear “when I’m touching myself I imagine you tying me up and fucking me while telling me what a dirty little slut I am and-“

“HOLY SHIT SUGA okay you win” Daichi said, sounding strained. When Suga looked at him his whole face was red, and he seemed like he was a second away from losing it. 

Suga lost it at that. He was laughing at Daichi, who had his arms crossed over his chest, and a small pout on his lips. 

“I’ll save that for when we’re not on my roommates couch, who could walk in at any time.” Suga winked, and then sucked on Daichi’s bottom lip that was sticking out. Daichi gasped and grabbed the back of Suga’s head, pulling them closer again. 

Suga was touching every inch of Daichi he could, and Daichi seemed to want the same thing when he started pulling on Suga’s shirt. 

Once Suga was shirtless, Daichi started kissing down his chest, sucking at certain parts, leaving little bruises. Suga had his head thrown back, enjoying the feeling of being appreciated, when he heard the door open. He tried to wiggle out of Daichi’s hold, but Daichi either didn’t hear the door, or didn’t care, because he just held on tighter. 

“I can’t believe you asked that girl to have a threesome with you guys. She looked like she was going to vomit.” 

“Well she was hot so-“ 

Mattsun’s words died on his tongue when he turned the corner and found two very shirtless men making out on the couch. Suga felt Daichi freeze, and was looking wide eyed at his friends. 

Oikawa went from shocked to looking much too pleased, Mattsun just stared looking bored, and Makki pulled his phone out, took a picture, and put it back in his pocket in one smooth motion. 

“Uh hey guys, how was the bar?” Suga asked, still in Daichi’s arms, and still very shirtless. 

“No. We’re not doing this. You must be Dai-Chan?” Oikawa asked, sticking his hand in front of Suga’s face. Without lifting his head off Suga’s chest Daichi took Oikawa’s hand, shook it, and said “nice to meet you, Oikawa.” Although it was muffled. 

“Mattsun help. My poor innocent eyes.” Makki said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Mattsun covered his eyes, also shaking his head. 

Him and Mattsun headed to Makki’s room. As they were about to close their door Suga heard “babe they had socks on so it doesn’t count.” 

Oikawa was waiting for Daichi to lift his head up, but when he realized that wasn’t going to happen he started to walk away. “I’m going to shower. Please don’t fuck on my couch. Or my bed. If you do you’re buying me new sheets. Nice to meet you Dai-Chan.” Oikawa winked at Suga, who gave him a middle finger in return. 

Oikawa laughed and heard a muffled “you too” before he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. 

Suga looked down at Daichi, who still hadn’t moved, and could see the red tips of his ears. He bent his head and kissed the top of Daichi’s head, unable to resist the cuteness. “They’re gone. You can lift your head up now.” 

Daichi shook his head. “Nope. I live here now. It’s either that or I die of embarrassment.” 

Suga laughed at this, running his hands down Daichi’s face, and slowly lifting his chin up until their eyes met. 

“I have known Oikawa since I was 12. Believe me we have both seen each other in much worse positions.” Daichi didn’t seem to get much comfort from this, but when Suga captured his lips again in a sweet kiss, he melted into it. 

When they broke apart Daichi smiled up at Suga. “I don’t know if you can tell, but I really like you.” 

Suga slapped Daichi on the chest, kissed his nose, and climbed off his lap. “Okay enough sappy shit for tonight. My bitter heart just can’t take it.” 

He grabbed both of their shirts, hitting Daichi in the face with his. Once both of their shirts were back on Suga climbed back on the couch, pushing his way under Daichi’s arm. Daichi started playing with Suga’s hair, causing his eyes to close. 

After a minute Suga remembered why Daichi had come in the first place. Not looking away from the television he said quietly “do you want to talk about it?” 

At first it seemed like Daichi was going to say no, but then he sighed and started “I just feel like I’m on a loop. Like my life is stuck and I don’t know how to get out of it. I’m just waiting to fail all the time and I’m tired of being alone. I used to love it, but over time it just was a reminder that I didn’t have anyone who cared about me. My parents rarely talk to me, and if they do it’s just to criticize my life choices. And I’ve ostracized most of my friends because I don’t make time for them. I’m just kind of tired of being me.” 

Suga was running his fingertips up and down Daichi’s chest, trying to find the right words to say. Many of his friends came to him with their problems, but he was never sure why. He didn’t feel like he was especially good at this part. 

After a while Daichi continued. “Honestly right now the one thing that’s been making my life a little brighter is you.” He squeezed Suga a little closer. 

Suga looked into Daichi’s eyes, kissed his shoulder and said “I’m not going anywhere. I’ve been lonely my whole life so I know how that feels. Maybe we can not be lonely anymore together?” He said, feeling too vulnerable and a little stupid. But Daichi just smiled back, making Suga feel like he said the right thing. “I like the sound of that.” 

They went back to watching their movie, stealing kisses every once in a while, Suga tickling Daichi when he let his guard down, until Oikawa came out, looking clean but tired. 

“Hey Koushi I’m going to bed okay? So you better not wake me up when you come in or I will have to kill you. Love ya babes.” Oikawa smiled while trying to look sinister. 

“Whatever I would destroy your ass and you know it.” Suga said back, instantly regretting his choice of words. 

Before Oikawa could respond Makki’s door opened, and all three of them saw his strawberry blonde head peak out, mattsun above him. 

“We couldn’t help but overhear something about ass destroying?” Makki said. 

“We were just wondering when this would be happening so we could clear our schedules?” Mattsun said, grabbing a pen and paper from somewhere. 

“You guys are disgusting. Go to sleep! And no fucking tonight. I have an important meeting tomorrow and I can’t listen to Mattsun yelling “please put your big cock in me, Hiro” one more time!” Oikawa pointed a finger at them. 

Makki pouted at this. “But mattsun loves when I put my big cock in him, don’t you babe?” 

“It is one of my favorite things.” Mattsun said, nodding along. 

Oikawa stomped over to the door, pushed both of their faces back in, which resulted in a squawk from Makki and a grunt from Mattsun, and then slammed the door in their faces. 

He then stomped back to his door, turned around waving at Daichi again, and then slammed his own door. 

Suga and Daichi both sat in silence, until Daichi said “wait, that big guy is the bottom?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Suga got a call about the job interview he was sure he bombed, saying he got it. 

The job wasn’t what he really wanted, but he’dtake anything right now. And this meant that he could finally get an apartment. The atmosphere of Oikawa and Makki’s apartment was special, to say the least, but he was excited to get his own place. 

“Daichi guess what?” 

Suga said into the phone. One of the things that the night Daichi had come over had started was their nightly phone calls. They may not be able to see each other much, but between texts and calls, they talked more than he and Oikawa did. 

“Please tell me Makki didn’t trade out Oikawa’s moisturizer for glue again.” 

Suga giggled at that memory. “No. Oh man that was a good one. I got the job! Which also means I have an apartment!” 

“That’s awesome Suga! I knew you’d get it.”

“Well that makes one of us. I move in this thursday.” 

“Do you need help moving? I could help, and I bet I could rope Iwaizumi into helping too.” 

Suga was bombarded with images of a sweaty Daichi, muscling flexing while picking up heavy things and it was suddenly very hot in the kitchen. 

“I mean if you’re not busy it would be helpful. Oikawa, Makki, and Mattsun are going to help, but you can imagine how much actual help they’ll be.” 

Daichi laughed at that. “Well we’ll be there. I’m always available for you.” From anyone else that would’ve sounded like a cheesy line, but from Daichi it was genuine. Just like everything else he said. 

The next couple of days had Suga packing his few things he took with him in boxes, and going to the furniture store to buy anything else he might need. 

On Thursday morning Suga was packing up Mattsun’s car, when an suv pulled up. Daichi hoped out of the drivers seat, with Iwaizumi coming out the passenger. 

“Hey Suga.” Daichi said, coming up and kissing him on the cheek. Iwaizumi looked away blushing, and Suga worried how this poor man would fare around his friends. 

“Hey Daichi. Hey Iwaizumi thanks for coming.” 

“No problem.” Iwaizumi said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. As they walked up the stairs to Oikawa’s apartment Suga sent out a few mental thank you’s to who every had created sleeveless shirts and volleyball shorts. Because that’s what Daichi was currently wearing and honestly he had a hard time concentrating on anything else. 

When they made it back to the apartment they heard loud bickering. 

“Makki that’s ridiculous. Of course I can deep throat.” 

“I’m just saying you talk a lot for someone who hasn’t proven anything.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide, and Suga rushed in, seeing Oikawa with a banana in his hands, determined look on his face, Mattsun and Makki both having their phones directed at Oikawa hiding snickers behind their hands. 

Suga cleared his throat and said. “Hey guys we have company. You remember Daichi?” Daichi came into sight and waved, as Oikawa continued to lower his mouth on the banana, clearly not deterred by Daichi’s appearance. “And this is his friend Iwaizumi.” This had Oikawa stopping in his tracks, realizing he was embarrassing himself in front of someone new. 

When Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi he dropped the banana on the floor and cleared his throat. “Hello Iwa-chan, so nice to meet you.” Oikawa said, in his best sultry voice. 

Suga heard a snort from Makki and Mattsun’s side of the room and a sound of disgust from Iwaizumi. “The fuck? Iwa-chan?” 

“Anyways” Daichi said, always knowing when it’s time to step in. “What do you need us to do Suga?” He turned to him, and Suga started pointing at boxes. 

Daichi and Iwaizumi went to pick up the heaviest ones, causing Suga and Oikawa to both stop and stare. Oikawa was suddenly next to Suga. “How dare you not tell me about Dai-Chan’s extremely hot friend! Some kind of best friend you are.” He said, without taking his eyes off the man’s biceps. 

Suga shrugged. “I guess I never noticed.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes at that “you are pathetic.” Then he rushed to Iwaizumi’s side. “Let me help you with that!” 

He heard a yell down the hallway “I don’t need your help!” 

Makki and Mattsun both walked out carrying very small boxes watching the show in front of them when Suga turned around to grab one, he noticed Daichi had put his box down, and was now standing extremely close to Suga. 

“Hey.” Daichi said. Dipping down and capturing Suga’s lips into a heated kiss. “I missed you” he said before recapturing his lips again.

After letting himself be swept away by Daichi’s skilled lips and wandering hands for a bit, he broke the kiss. 

“If you keep that up I’m going to take you into that bathroom and ravage you.” 

“And that’s bad, because?” Daichi said, eyeing Suga up and down. 

“Shittykawa, I swear to god leave me alone!” They heard coming back down the hallway.

Suga gave him one last kiss, shoving his tongue in Daichi’s mouth, and grabbing his ass through his shorts and then pulled away and picked up his box. “That’s why.” He said right as the other 4 turned into the apartment. Daichi quickly picked up his box, and walked away, Suga laughing behind him. 

It took about 4 hours, and 3 trips from Oikawa’s apartment to Suga’s, but they finally had all of Suga’s stuff in his apartment and unboxed. 

Those 4 hours had consisted of Oikawa trying to aggressively flirt with Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi turning red and hurling insults back and him, Daichi and Suga sharing stolen glances, and a few stolen kisses, and Makki and Mattsun doing as little work as possible. 

They were all sitting in Suga’s new living room, eating pizza and drinking beer. 

Oikawa looked at Suga from his spot on the floor. “Oh Suga-chan, I’m going to miss our late night cuddles. What will I do without you keeping me warm?” 

“You‘ll deal. Anyways, I have someone else to snuggle with now.” He winked at Daichi, who gave him a little smile back. 

Oikawa put his hand over his heart, gasping in fake shock. “You replaced me that easily? I’m wounded. Help me Iwa-chan, I need someone to keep me warm on the cold nights.” 

Iwaizumi frowned at him, and Suga said to him “I’m warning you, he’s very bony. Also he rolls around like a maniac and hogs the blanket.”

Iwaizumi’s face turned so red he looked like he might explode. “Who said I want to share a bed with this asshole?” 

“We did” Makki and Mattsun said at the exact same time. 

Iwaizumi turned his scowl to them. “I don’t know you guys well, but you seem terrifying together.” 

“You got that one right.” Suga said, tipping his beer back with Oikawa nodding his head and Daichi laughing. 

Makki and Mattsun bailed out first, claiming they had “bro things to do”, then Iwaizumi, which meant Oikawa because he wasn’t letting that one go. 

Daichi and Suga sat on Suga’s new couch, Suga’s back on Daichi’s chest, Daichi’s arms wrapped around Suga’s stomach. 

“So are you happy to have your own place again?” Daichi asked into Suga’s hair. 

“Ya it’s nice. I might need lots of company so I don’t get too lonely, though.” 

He heard Daichi’s smile, felt his arms wrap a little tighter around him. “that could be arranged.” 

Daichi took his phone out, seeing the time, and sighed. “I gotta go. I have a meeting with my boss in the morning.” He made no attempt to move though, and Suga wasn’t going to push it. 

After a few minutes more of snuggling, Daichi said, “Okay I really do have to go, but I wanted to ask you something.” 

Suga sat up so he could face Daichi, who was giving Suga a shy smile. “Will you go on a date with me? You know, an actual date? I won’t be free again for almost a week, but I wanted to do it now since were in person.” 

Suga leaned in for a slow soft kiss, and then pulled away smiling. “I would love to go on a date with you.” 

Daichi smiled at Suga, and then was standing up, reminding Suga that he had to go. Suga followed Daichi to the door, only slightly dragging his feet, and stood there while Daichi put his shoes on. 

Daichi noticed the pout forming on Suga’s lips and kissed it away. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

Suga didn’t seem too happy with this. “Ya ya, okay.” 

Daichi gave him one last kiss on the head, and then opened the door and left. 

Suga stood in the doorway, feeling the loneliness creep in. He was on his way to his new bedroom when his phone started ringing. 

“Did you lock your door?” He heard Daichi’s voice, full of concern. 

His pout turned into a smile. “Of course I did.” As he ran over to the door and tried to turn the lock as quietly as he could. 

“I heard that, liar. Do you know how many break in’s happen because people don’t lock their doors? In your report there was no forced entry. I bet that’s exactly what happened the first time.” He said, voice full of concern and disapproval. 

“Okay, okay, I get it. I promise I’ll lock my door from now on.” 

“You better.” 

They sat in silence for a minute, neither of them wanting to hang up. Then Daichi broke the silence. “Hey Suga? Do you want to stay on the phone until we go to bed?” 

“Yes” Suga answered a little too quickly.

They spent the next two hours talking about the day, about Oikawa and Iwaizumi, how long they thought Iwaizumi could fight against Oikawa until he gave in, and Daichi’s meeting tomorrow.

Although Suga was alone in his apartment, he didn’t feel like he was, falling asleep to the sound of Daichi’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Anyone who wants to talk to me about the story or even yell at me come check me out in tumblr! My name is themoonsbestfriend91. Have a great week!


	4. Daichi is Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s date time! Just letting you know there is smut in this chapter so if that’s not your thing, check out around the time Suga shows up at his work until the line break for the next scene.

The next day Daichi got up for his meeting. He checked his phone and was met with a slew of texts from Suga. 

Suga (6:43 am)  
Hey did you know you snore? Not like loud snores, just little ones. It’s so cute! 

Daichi covered his face in embarrassment. 

Suga (6:48 am)  
Also did you know that I had a dirty dream about you last night? Wanna hear it? It involved me in lace panties (that I may or may not already own), and your handcuffs and nothing else. ;)

Suga (6:50 am)  
Oh also good luck on your meeting! Hope you’re not too distracted! 

Daichi felt his whole body go hot at that. Fuck! How was he supposed to focus now?

Daichi (7:06 am)  
Jesus Suga, how the fuck am I supposed to go to work now? I’m not going to be able to get that image out of my head all day. 

Suga (7:07 am)  
That was kind of the point. Maybe I can help you with that. 

Daichi bit his lip, trying to hold back his groan at that idea. 

Daichi (7:08 am)  
Oh ya? And how do you plan on doing that? You going to be a good boy for me? 

Suga (7:09 am)  
Fuckkkkk. Yes I am. Shit now I’m hard. 

Daichi (7:10 am)  
That makes two of us.

Suga (7:12 am)  
Have a great day! :)

As he took his (very cold) shower, and ate his breakfast he couldn’t help the slideshow of images in his mind. 

Suga bent over his table, Daichi holding his head down and ramming into him. Daichi on his knees behind Suga, face buried in his ass. Suga tied up to his headboard, body completely at Daichi’s mercy. Daichi wanted to tease Suga as much as Suga was teasing him. Make him beg for it. 

He wondered about Suga’s body. He’d seen him shirtless and saw little moles and freckles he was dying to get his hands and tongue on. Once he started imagining the lace panties he knew he had to stop or else he would show up to work with a boner and that wasn’t something he thought anyone would let go. 

As Daichi got to work he found himself distracted. He tripped over nothing on the way to his office, causing snickers from Tanaka and Noya, and looks of concern from Ennoshita, and Iwaizumi. 

He turned around to give everyone a reassuring nod, and when he turned back he ran directly into his door frame. 

Ennoshita shot up from his desk and was over by Daichi in a second. “Cap, you okay?” 

Daichi could feel the pain in his nose, but mostly he was red from embarrassment. “Yep. Totally fine just a little clumsy today.” He smiled, trying to play it off. 

Iwaizumi looked at Daichi, even more quizzically. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you clumsy, Daichi.” 

Daichi grit his teeth, hoping his friends would let it go. “There’s a first time for anything. Now get back to work!” 

Noya gave him a salute, while they all went back to their computers. 

When Daichi got to his desk he was sure there was a bruise forming on his nose. He was frustrating and decided to blame it on the correct party. 

Daichi (7:55 am)  
This is your fault. 

Daichi sent a picture of his red nose, with a small pout on his lips. He waited, and about 5 minutes later got a response. 

Suga (8:00 am)  
Oh you poor thing. Do you need me to take care of you? I promise I’ll be a good boy, captain.” 

Daichi promptly choked on nothing, and almost dropped his phone. He heard more snickers from his coworkers, and knew there were eyes on him. 

I really need to start closing this door. 

After checking the time, he grabbed all the paperwork he needed for his meeting, and headed out. He left his phone, not wanting any distractions. 

Walking out of the meeting room 30 minutes later he felt good about how it went. He was excited to tell Suga about it, so he hurried back to his side of the station. When he went back the front he noticed no one was at the front desk. He went to find Tanaka and scold him for leaving the desk empty, when he turned into the main room, and noticed it empty too. People came and went, but for his whole team to be missing? Something was definitely up. He went to his office first to put his things down, and went to grab his phone from his desk to text Suga. 

It was then he noticed that his phone was not in his desk. It was missing. Just like all the members of his team. Oh no no no no he thought as he booked it out of his office. 

He ran toward the only place that they could hide, but could also hold all of them, the break room. 

When he busted through the doors, he found 4 people, hunched in the corner, and one standing next to the door. The one at the doors eyes went wide, as he backed slowly away from Daichi. 

“Oh fuck! Caw caw!” Tanaka called out, causing all four of them to swivel their heads to the door, Saeko pocketing something into her uniform pants. 

“Tanaka, you’re supposed to be the lookout. That means use the signal before he’s here, not when he already is” she said, sounding exasperated, not seeming worried in the slightest. 

Daichi felt a mix of anger and embarrassment, causing his whole face to light up. “Seriously? Even you, Iwaizumi?” 

He looked to the man who he thought was his best friend with utter betrayal. Saeko snorted. “Shit cap, it was his idea!” 

Iwaizumi shurgged “the curiosity was killing me. I tried to do it alone but they wouldn’t let me.” 

Daichi held the bridge of his nose, then winced and let go remembering his accident from earlier. “Please tell me you didn’t read anything.” They all looked away, Ennoshita giving a small nod. “How did you even get into it with my password?” 

Noya gave him a deadpan look “Daichi it’s our squad number. Which it has been for years. It’s not exactly hard to figure out.” 

Daichi felt his anger flare again. “You’ve looked through my phone before?” 

Noya managed to at least look a little sheepish. “Ya, but this was the first time we got something interesting! Who knew our captain was so freaky?” 

Tanaka was nodding his head excitedly. “Ya and I knew I liked that Suga guy but damn he can get it.” Him and Noya gave each other high fives. 

He held his hand out to Saeko, who gave him a wink and handed it back. 

“Get the fuck back to work and I swear to god if I hear anything from any of you for the rest of the day you’ll have parking meter duty for a month.” 

This got them hoping up and out of there as fast as they could. 

Daichi went back to his office. Feeling angry, embarrassed, and yet somehow still horny. 

He closed the blinds (he only ever did that when he was really angry) and locked his door, sitting back at his desk. 

He checked his phone for any new notifications, but didn’t have any. He felt some disappointment, but then realized he had work to do so it was probably a good thing. 

A few hours later he heard a knock at his door. “Go away! If you need something, ask Iwaizumi.” 

He heard another knock, harder this time. “Goddamnit I told you guys to leave me alone.” He stood up and stomped over to his door. He pulled it open, ready to yell at whoever was interrupting him, but stopped short when he noticed pretty hazel eyes staring up at him, looking much to innocent. 

“I’m not sure Iwaizumi could help me with my problem, captain.” 

Daichi anger quickly turned into anticipation when he eyed Suga up and down. Then he remembered where they are, but when he looked behind Suga no one was there. He checked the time and realized it was lunch time. 

He pulled Suga in, closing his door behind him. 

Suga lightly ran his hand over Daichi’s nose, noticing the bump there. “I came to take responsibility for what I did.” He lightly kissed Daichi’s nose and then was pushing him back toward his desk. Daichi leaned down to capture Suga’s lips with his, and flipped them around, walking Suga back until the backs of his knees hit Daichi’s desk. Daichi lifted Suga up on the desk, causing Suga to gasp and break the kiss. When he did Daichi went in on his neck, leaving little love bites behind. 

Suga let out a moan that caused Daichi to pull back giving Suga a disapproving look “now I thought you said you were going to be a good boy? You have to be quiet. They could be back any minute.” Daichi put his hand over Suga’s mouth, causing Suga to whimper behind it. 

Daichi went back to what he was doing, feeling Suga untuck his shirt from his pants. Daichi started doing the same for Suga, and went to unbuckle his pants. Suga stopped him with one hand and removed Daichi’s hand with the other. He leaned in and whispered in Daichi’s ear. “I told you I was going to help you out, remember?” 

Daichi pulled back, and when he did Suga hoped off the desk, leading him around to the other side. He firmly pushed on Daichi’s shoulder when the reached his chair. Then Suga smirked, dropping to his knees in front of Daichi. 

Daichi’s eyes went wide, as Suga deftly took of his belt and went for his zipper. When his cock was only covered by his thin boxer material Suga stared, lightly touching it through the fabric. Daichi gasped as Suga slowly pulled to fabric down, pulling his cock out. 

Suga looked up at him again and whispered “now it’s your turn to be quiet.” Then he wrapped his lips around the tip of Daichi’s dick, lightly sucking. Daichi put his hand to his mouth and bit down to keep himself quiet. This seemed to egg Suga on, who ran his tongue up and down the length a few times, before taking him all the way down his throat and swallowing. 

“Holy fuck Suga!” Daichi cried out around his hand, causing Suga to moan on his dick. Suga kept working on him, alternating between quick bobs of his head, long languid licks, and deep pulls, keeping him there. Daichi was sure he tasted blood from how hard he was biting. 

All of a sudden Daichi heard voices that sounded much like his team filtering through the room. His eyes went wide as he looked at Suga, expecting him to get off, but instead Suga gave out the smallest moan and kept going. 

Daichi was then wondering if he locked his door behind Suga, about to ask him if he could get up and check, when there was a knock at his door. 

“Hey Daichi, can I talk to you for a second?” He heard Iwaizumi on the other side. He looked to Suga for help, but all he did was wink as he deep throated Daichi again. 

Once Daichi was sure he wouldn’t accidentally moan to his friend he said “sure come in” trying to sound as normal as possible. 

Iwaizumi opened the door, and Daichi couldn’t handle how when he was looking at him, he could see Suga in his periphery, bobbing up and down with his eyes trained on Daichi. 

“Hey I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. That was fucked up and we shouldn’t have-, Daichi? Are you okay?” 

Daichi had his hand on his mouth, attempting to keep any and all noises to himself, and nodded his head. “Yep totally good” when he squeaked out the last word Daichi felt Suga go faster, and even felt him start to rut his own erection on Daichi’s ankle. He figured if they were doing it, they might as well go all in and rubbed his ankle back onto Suga, causing the man to stutter his movements and close his eyes. 

Iwaizumi was still staring at him strangely, but he shook his head and said “okay I just wanted to make sure we’re good?” 

“Yep. Totally good.” 

“Okay” Iwaizumi said, not seeming convinced at all, and then walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. 

Daichi let out a huge breath, with a whispered groan. He looked down to Suga, who was still working him over and rubbing himself on Daichi. 

“You wanted to get caught, didn’t you?” Suga moaned in response, causing Daichi to buck his hips a little at the sensation. 

Daichi suddenly pulled on Suga’s hair causing him to pop off and look at Daichi in confusion. “Get up here.” 

Suga quickly climbed up on Daichi’s lap, and Daichi couldn’t help but smile when he saw that Suga had unzipped his pants so he could touch himself. 

“Now if anyone walks in there’s no way they won’t catch us.” Daichi wasn’t really into exhibitionism, wanting to keep his private life, private. But clearly Suga was, by the way he rocked against Daichi at that, causing them both to moan. 

Daichi started unbuttoning Suga’s shirt, getting the hint Suga worked on Daichi’s. Once they were both shirtless, Suga brought his mouth down on Daichi’s, all teeth and tongue and it made Daichi’s brain go fuzzy. Then Suga made a trail of kisses alone Daichi’s jaw, his ear, and his neck, where he latched on, sucking and biting. 

This whole thing felt like an out of body experience. Daichi was not this guy, he never would dream of doing these things at work, but Suga’s mouth, hands, and presence was causing him to forget all logic. Daichi was completely and utterly consumed by all things Suga. 

He couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful being in front of him. Suga was always beautiful, but like this he was almost too radiant to look at. With his pupils blown wide, his cheeks red, hair disheveled and glued to his forehead by sweat. Small drops of sweat dripping down his torso. Daichi couldn’t resist leaning down and licking them as they fell, each time Suga arching into him harder. 

“You are so fucking pretty like this.” Daichi said in between licks. Suga smiled at him, looking almost bashful. 

As Suga came down Daichi bucked up to meet him causing a gasp from Suga and a small “Again. Fuck please, again”. Daichi wanted more of that reaction so he did it again, meeting Suga in the middle each time. As they did this Suga started to get louder, so Daichi brought up his hand again to cover Suga’s mouth. When he felt teeth on his palm he shuddered, and Suga bit harder. 

As they kept going Daichi focused on the sounds in his office of muffled moans, and skin sliding against skin, he felt the ecstasy building and was having a hard time controlling his voice. 

“Oh god Suga you feel so good. Fuck I’m going to come-“ 

This caused a high whine to escape Suga’s throat, who picked up the tempo, bringing their bodies together quicker. 

Suga threw his head back whipsering “yesyesyesdaichiyes” into Daichi’s hand, as Daichi felt him come all over their chests. As Daichi watched Suga fall apart, he couldn’t stop himself from letting go right after, spewing profanities in the process. 

When Suga was done he leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder, taking deep breaths. 

“Holy shit I can’t believe we just did that in my office.” 

Suga giggled littering Daichi’s shoulder with kisses. “I figured you weren’t the office sex kind of guy. I was surprised you gave in so easy.” 

Daichi snorted and said “you obviously haven’t seen yourself horny. I don’t think I could ever say no to you when you look at me like that.” 

“Bad idea Daichi. You don’t want to go putting ideas in my head.” Suga said, lifting his head to smile at Daichi. A lazy, satisfied smile that Daichi wanted to see as much as possible. 

“Like they weren’t already there in the first place.” Then Daichi noticed the cooling liquid on his chest. He pulled his desk drawer open and pulled out some baby wipes. 

Suga looked at him with exasperated fondness. “You would be the guy who has wet wipes in his desk. But not for sex.” 

Daichi frowned a little “are you saying you don’t want my wipes? You want to put your work shirt back on with dried cum all over your chest?” 

Suga shook his head and quickly said “I’m sorry you must of heard me wrong. What I meant was I’m so glad you’re always so prepared and I don’t think it’s lame whatsoever.” He smiled at Daichi, kissing his frown lines. 

Daichi then wiped them both off the best he could and threw the wipes in the trash. He grabbed Suga’s shirt and ran his hand over Suga’s chest and torso before putting his shirt back on him. Suga did the same, leaving a few kisses behind before buttoning Daichi’s shirt. 

Daichi looked at Suga’s hair, realizing that was a lost causing. It was sticking up everywhere but maybe no one would notice. Then when he looked at Suga’s neck his eyes went wide. 

Suga seemed unimpressed. “You gave me a giant hickey didn’t you?” 

Daichi looked sheepish. “Maybe? Sorry, I got carried away.” 

Suga shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m sure it’s no where near as big as yours.” He said as he climbed off Daichi. 

Daichi’s hand went to his neck, causing a cackle to come out of Suga. He walked Suga to the door of his office, appreciating his ass in his new work pants, when Suga turned around and grabbed Daichi’s hips, hard. “So what’s the verdict? Was my help satisfactory?” 

Daichi smirked back at the beautiful demon in front of him. “More than satisfactory. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to sit at my desk without getting horny again though.” 

Suga leaned in for a chaste kiss and said “oops.” Not sounding the least bit sorry. 

Suga turned around to leave, and that’s when Daichi came to his senses and realized all the guys were out there. Including Iwaizumi, who would know when Suga walked out what they had been doing. 

He reached for Suga’s arm “Suga wait-“ 

But he was too late and the door was open. Four sets of eyes were suddenly at Daichi’s door, staring at the man who was definitely not their captain coming out of it. A fifth pair of eyes peaked over the wall of the front room, sensing there was something going on. 

“Hey! Did you guys have a good lunch? I know I did.” Suga looked back over his shoulder, smiled at Daichi and left. 

Daichi stood at the doorway, unable to move. He thought this morning was the most embarrasing thing that had happened to him, but this now took the cake. 

“Hey Iwaizumi?” Ennoshita said, not looking up from his computer. Daichi felt foreboding, and tried to think of a way to end this conversation before it started. 

“Yes, Ennoshita?” Iwaizumi responded, trying to hold back his smile. 

“Did you notice anyone in captains office when you went to talk to him?” 

Iwaizumi seemed to contemplate this, rubbing his chin for effect. “You know, I can’t say I did.” He paused, letting the smile take over.

“Hey Ennoshita?” 

“Yes Iwaizumi?” Now Ennoshita did look up, too enthralled in their little game to keep pretending he didn’t care. 

“Did Daichi have that huge hickey on his neck this morning?” Yep he was done for. He decided he would look up tickets to some remote place in Japan so he could run away and never come back. 

“You know I can’t say I did. Also his hair is much messier than I remember.” 

Saeko decided this was the perfect time to chime in. “You know for a guy that’s always on my ass about dress code you’d think he’d at least have his shirt tucked in.” 

Daichi refused to look down, knowing he’d see that he’d forgotten to do it, too swept up in all things Suga to remember or care. 

“I fucking hate you guys.” Daichi said turning back to his office, his face even hotter than it was with Suga in his lap. As he closed his door he heard the entire room break out in laughter, and knew he wouldn’t be living this one down anytime soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi was finally going to be free Friday night, and they agreed to go on their date then. Daichi had threatened his team to leave him alone unless there is a murder or something on that scale. And when he told them he was going on a date they all pushed him out the door at 5, promising not to blow anything up while he’s gone. He didn’t feel confident in that, but he decided Suga was worth his precinct possibly going up in flames. 

As he got ready for his date he looked around his normally extremely clean room, to see hair products, shoes, and clothes strewn everywhere. To say he was panicking a little was an understatement. He couldn’t remember the last time he went on a date, and although he’d spent time with Suga, this felt like there was more on the line. 

After the weeks of texting, calling, and seeing Suga, he knew how he felt about him was intense. He was aware he probably shouldn’t be so attached to someone he’d only seen a handful of times, but his heart didn’t seem to care for that logic. 

Suga was just so much, in the best way. He felt things big, and he couldn’t hide his emotions even if he tried. He found happiness in the small things that most people would ignore. He sang along everytime a song he liked was on, and his voice was intoxicating. He was blunt and loved to tease Daichi until he thought he was going to explode. 

Suga was everything Daichi didn’t know he needed. He never realized how lonely his life was until Suga came around and gave him a glimpse of the kind of warmth the man carried with him. 

As he looked in the mirror, wearing black ripped skinny jeans that hugged his thighs, a v neck t shirt, and jean jacket, he decided that was the best it was going to get. He checked his piercings, having put in all black studs in each one, making sure they were in tight. He ran his hands through his hair one more time, and went to get his shoes and keys. When he got to Suga’s apartment door, he stood there for about 5 minutes, about to knock, when the door opened. 

Suga was there, wearing loose ripped jeans, high top white converse, and a pastel purple sweater that showed off his inticing collarbone. He also noticed the fading, but not gone, bruise on Suga’s neck that just really was the final blow to Daichi’s sanity. 

“If you want to leave this house I feel like you’re going to have to change. Otherwise we’re going to have to spend the rest of the night here.” Daichi said, almost whimpering. 

Slapping his chest and pushing Daichi backwards, Suga replied “believe me I feel the same way. But, you owe me a date!” 

Daichi squawked indignantly at that. “Why do I owe you?” 

“Daichi you have thoroughly ravaged me on multiple occasions, and have yet to take me out. That’s just not acceptable.” Suga tried to look serious, but Daichi could see the smile trying to come out. 

Daichi bowed before Suga. “My apologizes. I’ll make sure to feed you before I see your dick again.” When he lifted up Suga had his chin lifted in the air. 

“That’s more like it.” 

They walked out of the building and got to Daichi’s car. The restaurant wasn’t far from Suga’s apartment, a small ramen place that Daichi apparently was very found of. 

When they got there Daichi opened Suga’s door for him and helped him out of the car. He didn’t let go of Suga’s hand as they entered the restaurant, rubbing his thumb over Suga’s hand in circles as they walked. 

They sat down in a booth, Suga missing the physical touch, so he entwined their legs underneath the table, causing heat to rise on Daichi’s face.

Suga was holding his face in his hands and said “you are so cute when you blush.” Then had a straw wrapper shot at his face causing him to giggle. 

They ordered their food, Daichi getting the shoyu ramen and Suga got the mapo tofu, extra spicy. 

As they waited for their food, Suga whispered to Daichi across the table “want to know a secret?” 

Daichi nodded vigorously “always.” 

“I haven’t gone on a date in like 3 years.” 

Daichi smiled at that. “I have but they were all first dates with people I barely knew and never talked to again. The last person I seriously dated was like, 4 years ago?” 

Suga nodded “tell me about them.” 

Daichi frowned a little “you want to talk about my ex on our first date?” 

“I sure do!” Suga seemed much too excited about this idea. 

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and said “there’s not much to tell. They were just never around. I mean he traveled a lot with his job which was fine, but even when he was home he never wanted to spend time with me. I felt pathetic constantly wishing he was with me, when he clearly didn’t care. And when we were together we would just have sex and then he would leave. I finally just stopped texting him, and he never tried to contact me so clearly I wasn’t important to him.” Daichi finally looked up at Suga. “Sorry that’s a depressing story.” 

Suga shook his head “that’s okay. I want to know everything about you. Even the bad stuff. Which, by the way, that guy was an asshole. You deserve to feel important. And if it makes you feel better I’ve never had anyone serious.”

This caused another frown on Daichi’s face, “that does not make me feel better. You’ve never had any kind of serious relationship?” 

“Nope. I think I just watched my mom go through so many shitty guys, that it scared me. So usually if I got close to a guy I would ghost them or ruin it without realizing it.” 

Daichi laughed, but shook his head, not wanting Suga to think he was laughing at him. “Sorry, I just realized how messed up we both are.” 

Suga smiled at that and said, “the best people are.” 

Their food came and they ate in mostly silence. Suga convinced Daichi to eat some of his food, which he immediately regretted, his mouth on fire. 

Suga was smacking the table, almost crying he was laughing so hard. Daichi decided the pain was worth it if it made Suga laugh like that. 

When they left the restaurant and went back to Daichi’s car, they both sat there, seeming to stall. 

“I don’t want to go home yet.” Suga said, turning to Daichi. 

“Me neither.” 

“I have a place we can go.” Suga said, which resulted in Daichi smiling and starting the car. “Lead the way. 

About 20 minutes later, and far out of town, Suga had Daichi park in front of an abandoned warehouse. 

“Is this where you kill me?” Daichi said, only half serious. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Suga wiggled his eyebrows, and then got out of the car and closed the door. He went to Daichi’s trunk and opened it. 

Daichi got out and met him back there. Suga was smiling to himself, shaking his head. “What?” Daichi asked. 

“Of course your trunk would be full of stuff like this.” Daichi looked around his trunk, finding a blanket, water bottles, a set of tools, protein bars, and jumper cables. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Suga grabbed the blanket, kissed Daichi on the cheek, and ran off without answering the question. Daichi found himself closing his trunk, locking the car, and chasing after Suga. 

Suga kept looking back over his shoulder with a wicked grin, making sure Daichi was following. They went to the trees next to the warehouse, which Daichi tried not to look at too closely. 

They came to a clearing where Suga stopped running, laid down the blanket, and ungracefully plopped down onto it. Daichi laid down next to him. 

They laid there for a minute, and when Daichi looked up at the sky he realized he could see what felt like all of the stars in the sky. If you could see ten in the city at night you were lucky, so this wasn’t something Daichi was used it. He was amazed by the vastness of it. 

After a while Suga said in a small voice “I found this place in college. When I was in class I got a call that my mom had been in a car accident and died on the scene. I lost it, of course, and just got into my car and started driving. I somehow got here, and walked into the trees, and found this spot. I started up at the stars and cried until I feel asleep. Since then this has been my sad spot. I come here when everything feels too big or when I feel like I can’t handle my life, and I look at the stars. They make me feel small but in a good way. Like my problems don’t matter as much as I think they do because the world is so much bigger than me.” Suga had a small, sad smile on his face. 

Daichi laid there staring at Suga, not knowing what to say. Suga hadn’t talked about his mom much, but he didn’t know she had died. He found Suga’s hand with his own and when he laced their fingers together Suga squeezed his tight. 

“I’m sorry about your mom.”

Suga looked at him and gave him a watery smile. “Thanks. She was the best. She would’ve made jokes about us having sex and seen how far she could push until you broke.” He laughed a little, causing Daichi to also. 

“I can see the family resemblance.” 

They laid in silence for a while longer. Daichi finally asking the question he’d wanted to since Suga told his story. “Why’d you bring me here?” 

“Honestly? I wanted to share something with you no one else knows. Also, I thought if I brought you here maybe I could make a happy memory here.” 

“Did it work?” Daichi said hopefully. 

Suga turned on his side, leaning in to Daichi and whispering on his lips “i think so.” 

Daichi reached up the last couple of centimeters lightly pressing his lips to Suga’s. It didn’t feel like any kiss they shared yet. Most of their kisses were full of heat, trying to get as much of each other as possible. This one was full of emotion. It was sweet and passionate. Even as Daichi opened his mouth to allow Suga’s tongue to explore his mouth, it was slow and tentative. 

Daichi ran his hands over Suga’s face, holding his face in his hands, and rubbing his thumb over Suga’s cheeks. Trying to convey in every touch, and every move of his mouth, just how much Suga meant to him. And Suga seemed to be doing the same, running his hands lightly through Daichi’s hair. 

When they pulled away, Suga laid his head on Suga’s chest. Daichi ran his hands through Suga’s hair, as Suga traced circles on Daichi’s chest. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me.” Daichi whispered reverently. 

Suga just kissed Daichi’s chest, laying there with his eyes closed. They laid like that for a while, every once in a while whispering their fears to each other. 

“I’m terrified of working my life away and still failing.” 

“I have no idea who I am or what I want to be and I don’t know if I ever will.” 

“The ocean scares the shit out of me.” 

“I cannot be around bunnies. One bit me when I was a kid and I don’t fuck with them.” 

“I’m afraid I’ll mess this up and you’ll leave.” 

“I’m afraid I’ll mess this up and leave.” 

These were the last things they said for a while, letting themselves feel the release of putting their fears out there, holding onto each other tightly. 

Then Suga looked up at Daichi, looking more vulnerable than Daichi had ever seen. “I want to stay. I don’t want to run this time.”

Daichi smiled at him and kissed his head. “Then stay.” 

They got up after this, picking up Daichi’s blanket and walking back to the car. Daichi put it in the trunk, while Suga got into the passenger seat. Daichi got in the drivers seat, and when he went to put his seatbelt on, Suga pushed his lips to Daichi’s hard, surprising him. Then he pulled back quickly and gave Daichi his brightest smile. 

“Thank you. This was perfect.” 

Daichi smiled back, and ran his hand over Suga’s, holding tight as he turned the car on. “It was huh?” Suga just nodded, watching Daichi drive. 

They talked on the way to Suga’s apartment and soon Daichi was pulling up to the curb in front of it. 

Suga seemed to stall, looking frustrated. Li want you to come in so bad and fuck me so hard I can’t walk, but I have to get up extra early tomorrow for work, and I know if you come up sleep will be the last thing that’s happening.” 

Daichi laughed. “You go get your much needed sleep. I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t walk another time.” 

Suga lifted one eyebrow at that and stuck his pinky in Daichi’s face. “Promise?” 

Daichi kissed the pinky, and then wrapped his around Suga’s “promise. Now get out of my car before I stop being the responsible one and do it tonight.” 

Suga gave him one last kiss, and then was gone, through the door of his apartment building. 

On the drive home Daichi couldn’t stop the stupid smile on his face. He thought over the different parts of the date, feeling like he got to know even more about Suga, and knowing he was falling even harder for him. 

When he got home he changed, and brushed his teeth, and got in bed. He checked his phone and saw he had a text from Suga. It was a picture of Suga, laying in what he assumed was his bed, blanket right at where the little trail of hair ended, showing the v of his hips that causes Daichi to feel dizzy as the blood rushed out of his head. It was obvious he wasn’t wearing anything under the blanket. Underneath the picture there was a caption. 

Just in case you needed a reminder of what you were missing out. Goodnight Daichi. 

He really is going to be the death of me, he thought, before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! For some reason this date scene was really hard for me to write and honestly I still don’t love it, but I hope you guys do! I feel like Daisuga is the perfect mix of fun but also deep and honest so I hope I portrayed that. 
> 
> Have a great week! Also come bug me on my tumblr at themoonsbestfriend91!


	5. Oikawa Shoots his Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was a fun chapter that helped establish relationships. It was a little shorter than the other ones but I hope you like it!

“Some best friend you are! Come on I need help!” 

“You’re a big boy, Oikawa, if you want to talk to Iwaizumi, just do it! You know where he works.” Suga said, licking the cookie dough off the spoon as he started forming them into balls and placing them on a cookie sheet. 

“What am I supposed to do? Pretend I got into an accident-, wait. That’s a great idea!” 

Suga almost dropped his spoon in panic. “Oikawa! Do not do that.” He sighed in frustration. “I’ll figure something out okay?” 

“You’re the best!” 

“I know. Bye.” 

Suga placed his cookies in the oven, trying to think of a plan. 

He got his phone out to text Daichi. 

Suga (11:33 am)   
Hey are you free tonight? More importantly, is Iwaizumi?

Daichi (11:35 am)  
I am but I don’t know about him. Should I be concerned about you leaving me for him? 

Suga (11:36 am)   
I’m not asking for me. 

Daichi took a minute to reply back. 

Daichi (11:44 am)  
Ohhhh. I asked him and he said he is. Why what’s up?

Suga (11:45 am)   
What if we all went out drinking tonight? I’ll bring Oikawa and probably Makki and Mattsun. You bring whoever you want. 

Daichi (11:46 am)  
Oh the squad will love that. 7? 

Suga (11:47 am)  
Sounds perfect. 

Suga closed out their conversation and went to his and Oikawa’s. 

Suga (11:48 am)  
You are one lucky bitch you have me in your life. 

Oikawa (11:49 am)   
So are you bitch. But yes and I know I owe you one. ;) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 6 oikawa came over with basically his entire wardrobe to get ready. They had all of his clothes and half of Suga’s out on his bed. 

Oikawa chose a cropped graphic tee, high waisted flared jeans, and boots. Suga chose light skinny jeans with a cropped tank top with a cardigan over top, and dr. Martens. He also pulled the top part of his hair back and put in it in a little bun at the top of his head. 

They left his apartment and headed toward the bar when it was time. They got off the bus and walked to the bar. It was one Daichi suggest that Suga hadn’t been to before. When the walked in the whole place had a cozy vibe to it. With intimate booths and couches spread out around the place, a beautiful oak bar, and low lighting, the whole place just screamed comfortable. But it was a Saturday night so the place was also loud. 

As they walked up to the table Suga couldn’t help but appreciate Daichi’s look. His piercing were all in. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt that he’d rolled up the sleeves up, giving Suga a sneak peak of the tattoo on his arm, and another pair of those tight jeans that made Suga stupid. 

When Daichi noticed him he almost spit his drink out. He stared for a second, specifically at Suga’s hair, until Noya elbowed him in the ribs, bringing him back to reality. 

“Uhh hey Suga.” Daichi said. Suga leaned in and gave Daichi a small peck, before sitting next to him. “Hey.”

Across from Daichi was Iwaizumi who seemed to be having the same problem Daichi had, but with Oikawa. He sat down next to Iwaizumi, invading his space and said. “Hello again Iwa-Chan” causing a shocked snort out of Noya and Tanaka. 

“Hey Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, then turned to his friends. “This is Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Saeko.” They all waved, Saeko giving him a wink that he reciprocated. 

Daichi leaned into Suga’s side “are Makki and Mattsun coming?” 

He was about to reply when he was cut off by two newcomers “of course we’re here. We wouldn’t miss the train wreck that is Oikawa for the world” said Makki, looking smug. Oikawa pouted, and Suga noticed the slightest upturn in Iwaizumi’s lips. 

After more introductions were done, everyone starting ordering drinks. Noya insisted everyone do at least 2 shots. Then Saeko did the same. She and Mattsun got into a competition of who could drink the most without passing out. Makki noticed Iwaizumi’s muscles and challenged him to an arm wrestling match that he quickly lost. 

Suga also noticed Tanaka and Ennoshita sitting very close to each other, and Ennoshita whispering in Tanaka’s ear causing him to burst out laughing. Noya was busy referring the drinking competition that it seemed Saeko was winning, who looked entirely sober, while Mattsun was swaying and giggling. 

“You look amazing tonight” Daichi whispered into Suga’s ear, while running his fingertips along the exposed skin of Suga’s stomach. 

Suga smiled and leaned in to Daichi “oh so you’re a handys drunk, eh?” Daichi waved his hand at Suga, but it almost ended up smacking him in the face. “Pfft. I’m not drunk Suga.”

“Uh huh. Sure Daichi. Neither am I then” Suga giggled into his hand, downing another shot. 

He looked across from him at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and was pretty sure he read Iwaizumi’s lips saying “you’re so pretty.” When he saw Oikawa’s blush, he knew he was right. 

He leaned back into Daichi “Iwaizumi really let’s his guard down when he drinks huh?” Daichi seemed to be lost in thought staring at Suga. He shook his head and responded. “Oh ya. When he got drunk because of Noya and Tanaka he kept telling me how nice I am and how he was so sad I’m not his type because he would totally date me.” Suga laughed again, enjoying the switch he saw in the normally prickly man. 

Everyone continued to drink until people slowly started leaving. Tanaka and Ennoshita first, and together. Then Noya claiming he had work early in the morning. Then Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Last was Mattsun and Makki who suspicious left at the same time as Saeko. 

Daichi was leaning on Suga’s shoulder, who was leaning on the table. Suga tried to sit up to leave but Daichi wouldn’t get off of him. 

“Come on. We have to go home.” 

“Don’t wanna. So comfy.” 

“Daichiii” he said while stabbing the man in the ribs. Finally Daichi got up, just to escape Suga’s bony fingers. 

Suga pulled Daichi out of the bar, and they stumbled outside, heading toward the bus stop. They were both leaning pretty heavily on each other until they got to the bus. Suga then realized that this was his bus not Daichi’s. He shook Daichi telling him “you have to go to your bus.”

“Noooooo” Daichi said, snuggling his face into Suga’s neck. “I don’t want to go home alone.” 

Suga ruffled his hair, holding onto the bus pole for balance. “Do you want to come with me?”

Daichi’s head shot up and he was nodding, which he quickly regretted, because the world was spinning. “Yes please.” 

They boarded the bus, with Daichi almost falling asleep on his shoulder on the ride home. When they got to Suga’s apartment he was struggling getting his key in the lock. The alcohol was the main culprit, but the little kisses being littered on the back of his neck weren’t helping. 

He finally got the door open and they stumbled into the apartment. Both taking of their shoes. As they headed to Suga’s room Daichi started stripping his clothes, leaving a trail of them down the hallway. When he made it to the room he was in only his boxers, and plopped down in the middle of his bed. Suga was about to tell him to move, when he noticed all the muscles in Daichi’s back. As he moved his arms to put them under his head his shoulder muscles shifted, making Suga drool a little. Also his ass in those tight little boxer briefs just wasn’t fair. 

He also was stuck staring at what he could see of Daichi’s tattoo. It started at his inner elbow, and ran all the way to one side of his back, highlighting the muscles beautifully. He wanted to take his time in appreciating it, but he was too tired, and way too drunk. 

Daichi lifted his head to the side and said “you coming?” This shook Suga out of his stupor. He stripped his clothes off, deciding he didn’t need pajamas, and went to the top of the bed. He dragged Daichi up it and had them both climbing under the sheets. As soon as Suga was situated he felt big calloused hands grab around his middle and pull him until his back met Daichi’s front. He heard a happy sigh leave Daichi, which caused him to smile. 

Daichi buried his face in Suga’s hair, and started littering it with kisses. “You’re my favorite person.” 

Suga patted the hand around his stomach while he laughed. “You’re mine too.” 

Daichi gave him another kiss, and within a minute Suga could hear those light snores he’d only heard before over the phone. He decided he liked them much more in person. 

As he was about to drift off he heard his phone vibrate. When he checked it he had a picture from Oikawa. It was of Iwaizumi’s back, his head buried in Oikawa’s chest and Oikawa looking at the camera with a thumbs up. Suga couldn’t help but notice the scratch marks lining Iwaizumi’s back. Then he sent another message. 

Oikawa (11:41 pm)  
Guess I tired him out. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning Suga woke up to light shining through his window, and a massive headache. He tried to lift his head, but felt the room spin and decided against it. He heard a deep groan next to his ear, and when he turned his head, he was met with the most adorable sight. 

Suga had seen Daichi in many different ways over the month they’d known each other. He had seen badass Daichi, cop Daichi, sexy Daichi, flustered Daichi, and drunk Daichi. Each one had its own benefits and things Suga loved. But, Suga thought, this one just might be his favorite. Daichi had his eyes still closed, small frown lining his eyebrows, his mouth slightly open, and little snores coming out of his mouth. His short hair somehow managed to get extremely messy while he slept and all Suga wanted was to run his fingers through it. He had one arm up above his head, highlighting his already unfairly nice arms. 

When Suga looked down and saw his sculpted bare chest staring back at him, he decided he had done enough staring and not anywhere near enough touching. He put one hand on Daichi’s chest, outlining the muscles there. Then moved up his shoulders, his neck, around his face, and to his hair. 

Daichi frowned and groaned again. “Nooooo. Too early.” He shook his head. Suga couldn’t help but giggle at the cute sleepy man next to him. 

My cute sleepy man, he thought. His hand stilled in Daichi’s hai. Wait, is he mine?

“Hey Dai?” 

Daichi just shook his head no in response. He started to roll away from Suga, but then Suga’s next words stopped him. 

“Are we dating?” This had Daichi blinking his eyes open and holy shit how did he get cuter? Suga though. 

“Huh?” Was all Daichi could come up with after a minute of trying to get his bearings. 

Suga grabbed his face in his hands, rubbing circles on his cheeks. “I said are we dating?” 

Daichi relaxed into the movement, looking like me might fall back asleep again. “I’m scared to answer that question.” He whispered. 

This caught Suga by surprise. “Why would you be scared?” 

Daichi seemed to be looking everywhere but at Suga. They laid in silence for a while, Suga waiting patiently. Then Daichi leaned forward, burying his face in Suga’s neck. 

“I’m scared I’ll say something to make you leave.” Daichi whispered, so quiet Suga almost didn’t hear it. 

Suga remembered the conversation from their first date. Daichi feeling left behind in his last relationship, when Suga normally did the leaving in his. He felt his heart constrict, hating that he made Daichi feel that way. 

“Hey” he said, softly lifting Daichi’s head up so they’re looking at each other. He searched Daichi’s eyes, hoping to portray his sincerity in it. “I’m not going anywhere okay? Sorry to break it to you, but you’re stuck with me.” 

Daichi seemed to be watching Suga, waiting for the “just kidding” or the deceit to show through. When it didn’t he smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss. “I think I can handle that.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours of snuggling, they finally got up and decided they needed lunch, breakfast being long over. 

They each took a shower (despite Suga’s insistence on saving water by showering together) and left to go get some sandwiches at a cafe across the street. 

As they’re about to walk into the store, Daichi gets a call on his work phone. 

“You go on in and order, I’ll be there in a second.” Daichi says, giving Suga a kiss on the nose. 

Suga nods and walks in, hearing Daichi answer the phone as “Captain Sawamura.” He smirks to himself, thinking about ways he can use that name in bed. 

He walks up to the counter, and orders a turkey sandwich for himself, and a ham for Daichi. As he’s paying he hears the door chime, and a presence is suddenly next to him. 

“Sorry, can we get those to go?” Daichi says to the cashier. Suga looks to Daichi in question, and the man looks sheepish. 

“That was Saeko. Apparently there’s an emergency down at the precinct.” 

Suga’s eyes lit up. “Oh can I come? I’ve never seen a police emergency before!” Daichi looked at him skeptically, so Suga added “I promise I won’t get in the way.” 

Daichi didn’t look sold, but he agreed anyways. They grabbed their sandwiches at the counter, and left the cafe, walking toward a bus stop. 

Suga could sense the tension leaving Daichi in waves, and for the first time realized how intense and scary Daichi’s job was. Suga dealt with phone calls, and scheduling all day. Daichi dealt with human live’s, sometimes his own. The thought sent shivers down Suga’s spine. He suddenly was much less excited about this trip. 

When they got off the bus they power walked to the station. They walked through the doors, and Suga noticed no one was at the front desk. He heard Daichi grumbling under his breath, something about “irresponsible”and “children.” 

When they rounded the corner Suga expected to see frantic police officers, running around or at least at a white board planning some kind of strategy. What he found instead was Tanaka and Saeko sitting on a desk, whispering back and forth. Ennoshita sitting at his desk, head in his hands, and Noya sitting next to him, hands resting on ennshoitas desk, in handcuffs. 

Daichi seemed to be going through many emotions at the scene. First relief, then irritation, settling finally on anger. 

“Why the fuck is Noya in handcuffs?” Daichi yelled, announcing his presence. Tanaka and his sister jumped at the voice, staring at Daichi, Ennoshita barely raised his head, and Noya gave him a big smile. 

“Heyyyy Cap!” He hiccuped and raised his hands high “look what mean old Enno did to me!” He pouted at the last part. 

Daichi turned his attention on Ennoshita. “Can you please tell me what happened?” 

Ennoshita sighed, then said “I was out patrolling the neighborhood when I found someone peeing on bush. I noticed them swaying, so I figured they were intoxicated. When I got close I realized it was this idiot” he gestured at Noya, who waved. 

There was complete silence after that, Daichi trying to take in this information. Suga tried his best to hold it in, but just couldn’t any longer. He started laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach, bending over. He felt tears prick his eyes and when he looked at Noya again, they started to fall. 

Daichi was staring at him, waiting for him to gain his composure, but everytime he took in the sight before him it just started all over again. 

Daichi rolled his eyes, giving up on Suga, and walked over to Ennoshita’s desk. He seemed to be giving the man a pep talk, who seemed in desperate need of one. 

When Suga finally stopped laughing he walked over to the Tanaka’s, and asked “Is this the shit that happens around here everyday?” 

Saeko nodded “pretty much” while making room for Suga on the desk next to her, patting it in invitation. 

Suga climbed up, and unwrapped his sandwich taking a big bite. He offered it to his deskmates, who each took a bite and handed it back. 

“Alright Suga, we’re taking bets on this. I think Daichi will for sure give Noya a ticket, no matter how hard he tries to get out of it.” 

Then Saeko chimed in. “And I think he’ll give him a long talk about being responsible but let him off with a warning. What do you think?” 

Suga thought for a second. At first he wanted to go with giving him the ticket, but then he remembered how Daichi treated Suga when they first met. “I think he’ll let him off and he’ll even offer him his sandwich.” Suga said with confidence. 

The other two looked at him like he was crazy but then they said “you’re on.” 

The three men watched the show, Daichi trying to stay angry at Noya, Ennoshita filling out a report while looking a step away from murder, and Noya switching between making jokes and crying. 

“Anyone know why Noya is drunk at 11 am?” Suga asked. 

Saeko reached for the sandwich, taking a bite when Suga handed it to him. “His boyfriend has been out of town on business for two months and he was supposed to come back today but his trip got extended.” 

“Oh man that rough. You know one time I got drunk and peed on some guys house and-“ 

Suga stopped when he noticed the way the two next to him were shaking their heads vigorously. “You can’t tell us this stuff, Suga! We’re cops, remember?” Tanaka said, covering his ears. 

“You can do it, just don’t get caught, or admit it to a police officer.” Saeko said. 

“Got it. I won’t tell you guys about that time I had sex in an bowling all-“ 

“LALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU” Tanaka yelled, ears still covered. 

Saeko and Suga both laughed at the poor man. When Suga looked back to the three others in the room he noticed Daichi bending close talking to Noya, who was rubbing his eyes and nodding to whatever Daichi had said. 

He bumped Saeko, “look we’re about to find out who’s right.” Tanaka removed his hand from his ears, and they sat in anticipation of what happened next. 

Daichi stood up, patting Noya on the back, and handing him his sandwich. 

“FUCK YES! I win bitches! Pay up.” Suga said, getting Daichi’s attention. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it as Saeko and Tanaka begrudgingly handed over 20 bucks each. 

Daichi came over to the three and looked to Suga. “Do I want to know what just happened?” 

Suga gave him a bright smile. “Nope. You done scolding the kids?” Saeko snorted and Tanaka gave Suga a high five. 

“Yes I am. You ready?” Suga nodded, said “nice doing business with ya” to the two on the desk, then looked to Noya. 

“Word of advice. Next time pee behind a tree. In a wooded area. It’s less likely anyone will catch you.” And winked as he turned to leave. 

Everyone in the room busted out laughing, Noya yelling “please marry him Daichi” as they walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter! Also please send love to my boy Noya he is suffering. Have a great week!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr. Themoonsbestfriend91

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ve mostly written Kurodai but Daisuga is my second favorite ship! Also I love Suga so I wanted to write a cute chaotic story about them. I should be updating weekly!
> 
> Also anyone who wants to come yell at me about this, I have a tumblr! My name is themoonsbestfriend91. Come talk to me on there!


End file.
